<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku, the balance of the Force by Plasma_Assassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383964">Izuku, the balance of the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Assassin/pseuds/Plasma_Assassin'>Plasma_Assassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Izuku is a Jedi, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Sort Of, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Assassin/pseuds/Plasma_Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Canons of MHA and Star Wars have been mercilessly mashed together. Watch how Izuku Midoriya rises up with pulls to both the Light and Dark side of the force, and how everyone around him reacts to his rise to power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Amajiki Tamaki, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Toogata Mirio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of a legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The indisputable fact of this world was that the Force was the most important aspect of all of life. The one thing which tied the universe together and stopped it from flinging itself apart and imploding within seconds. This is something which the people of Earth knew very, very well.</p><p> </p><p>The people of Earth were a force-based society which had long ago been touched by both the warriors of the Light; The Jedi, and the warriors of the Dark; The Sith. Over time however, the meanings of both words had been changed, mutated and perverted to fit their society as they evolved further and further. Only added after the Great Meteor struck the planet and gave them their very own gold-mine for any respectable Jedi or Sith.</p><p> </p><p>A continent which could, and very much did, grow Kyber crystals.</p><p> </p><p>The Great Meteor had changed the world and society forever, giving rise to a planet, cut off from the rest of the galaxy, that was full of both Jedi and Sith. Where every child was tested for their force abilities and given Kyber Crystals at the age of four and lightsabers at the age of 8. A planet where the two forces were locked in eternal, daily, conflict with each other. Pushed to grow further and further and cut down and imprisoned just as quickly. Though despite this, the world wasn’t completely grim and war-torn.</p><p> </p><p>This story follows the life of Izuku Midoriya, known as the Grey Jedi, the man who went down in the history books as one of the greatest warriors to ever exist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Current time, Izuku age: 4</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Woah Bakugou! You have an affinity of 2300 for the Light Side?” A small girl gasped as Bakugou smirked arrogantly, his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>This is something that should be explained to you readers. At the age of four, every child is tested for their affinities to both the Light and Dark side of the force. These tests are then repeated every four years until they turn 24. For a 4 year old, the highest rating either affinity can have is 2500. This forgoes all matters of how proficient they actually are with the force, allowing for the fairest measurements possible. Now in the case of Bakugou, this does not mean he has an affinity for the Dark Side of 200 to make up for the missing 200 in his Light Side affinity. No, his affinity for the Dark Side is actually 450. But regardless, time to get back to the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! I'm gonna be the greatest Jedi after all! Even greater than All Might!” Bakugou crowed as the other children awed in amazement, including Bakugou’s best friend, Izuku Midoriya.</p><p> </p><p>Said green haired child smiled brightly and bounced on the spot, raising a fist in the air and cheering loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Kacchan! You’ll be the best Jedi ever!” His enthusiasm however was to be short lived.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here, <em>Sith</em>” One of the children spat, making Izuku flinch back.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sith? What? I-I'm not a Sith!” He stumbled over his words, shuffling backwards with his hands up as the entire class turned to give him cold looks.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a Sith! You have like a super high affinity for the Dark Side!” One little boy cried with an accusing finger pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-super high affinity? I-it’s the same as my L-Light side affinity. T-to be a Sith I would need-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, <em>Deku</em>” Bakugou shouted out, pausing all the accusations as the children parted to allow the <em>Supreme Jedi</em> through to face down Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Deku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It's another way to read your name. <em>Deku</em>. Useless. Just like all Sith”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm not a Sith!” Izuku argued back with a pout and cute stomp of his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“You have an affinity of 1450 for the Dark Side Deku. Sounds pretty Sith-like to me” Bakugou grinned, a dark grin which made Izuku shiver and lean back as the other boy leant forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you shouldn’t call people names Kacchan. I-i-it's mean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet Sith!” A boy on the sidelines shouted, getting the crowd of children riled up once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No one likes Sith!”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet…Darth Deku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Darth Deku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Darth Deku~ Darth Deku~”</p><p> </p><p>The poor four year old felt tears welling up in his eyes as he backed up further, the other children beginning to edge closer and form a circle around him.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong, <em>Darth Deku?~</em> Aren’t Sith like you supposed to be super scary and evil?~” Bakugou asked darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Before Izuku could burst into tears and reply, the teacher thankfully arrived. Getting all the children onto the very special plane and into all of the soft, mildly fancy seats. Izuku being left alone in the very back left corner, at least two seats between him and the nearest child in every direction. And with every child that Bakugou and his posy turned away from the poor green haired child, the more and more lonely he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head down, his hair overshadowing his eyes he tried his hardest not to cry, because big boys aren’t meant to cry! Kacchan and everyone else said so! To try and distract himself he grabbed a notebook from his backpack and began to slowly draw out the object that had been appearing in his dreams as of late. The occasional tear fell and marred the page but he never stopped drawing.</p><p> </p><p>The object in his dreams was always really hazy. Always at different angles and sometimes glowed, and sometimes didn’t. And whenever it did glow the colour never seemed consistent from dream to dream. Sometimes blue, sometimes red, sometimes white, sometimes purple. It was always different, and trying to figure out specific details for his drawing was beginning to give him a headache. But finally, about five minutes before they landed, his tears had dried up and his drawing was finished. And what met him was a horrible mismatch of parts and shapes, but undeniably was a lightsaber. The realization made his eyes widen before he hastily packed his notebook away in his backpack as they landed, waiting long enough before hopping off the comfy seat and joining the rest of the class, to some of their displeasure, as they made their way off the plane.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had all loaded off the plane they were met by a few soldiers in pitch black armor. All of them holding matte black blasters that seemed different from standard models they had seen soldiers with on tv. Izuku was fascinated and wanted to ask before a Trooper with similar black armor, but covered in dark red lines and trimming, stepped forward and spoke to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Kyber Island. I believe all of you know why you’re here today?” The man spoke, in a muffled, modified gruff voice.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH!” The children cheered, all of them, including Izuku, raising one of both of their hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! You may all call me ‘Captain’ I’m the leader of the Troopers here. Before you all leave the base and enter the island proper, there are some rules you have to follow” The children seemed to sober up at that, getting a nod from the man “Good. Better than last years batch, that’s for certain” He muttered, getting a slight snort from one of the Troopers behind him “Now the most important rule is that you must stick with your assigned Trooper at all times. They will be watching you the whole time, as we are aware that some children enter complete trances when searching for their crystal, but if any attempts are made to purposefully leave your Trooper you will be immediately dragged off the island. Am I clear?” The gaggle of children nodded their heads in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Its like they have a hive mind” One of the Trooper’s behind Captain muttered to the one besides him, snapping ramrod straight as Captain turned to face him before slowly turning back to the children.</p><p> </p><p>“The next rule is that you follow the Trooper’s orders at all times. Failure to do this will also lead to you being taken off the island” Izuku gulped fearfully at the thought of never getting a Kyber Crystal of his own “But other than that. The Trooper’s know all the rules and will be giving you instructions so you don’t break them”</p><p> </p><p>And with that all the children were split apart and assigned to a certain Trooper who began to lead them through the twisting and spiraling routes and paths of Kyber island. Within moments dim lights of all sorts of colours began to appear and caught Izuku’s attention making him gasp with awe and begin to bounce.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! I can't wait to find my crystal! I'm so excited! It’ll be awesome! And I'll show Kacchan and everyone else that I'm not a Sith and I can totally be a Jedi just like Kacchan and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, slow down there a bit, little buddy.” The Trooper with him chuckled, getting the child to yelp and blush.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sweat it kid. It's actually a welcome surprise. I usually end up with the stuck up brats” Izuku opened his mouth slightly before nodding “So feel any sort of pull or attraction yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh? Am I supposed to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily, some know where theirs is straight away. Some don’t. Just depends really. But after a little bit you’ll begin to feel something. Don’t worry.” Izuku nodded and they kept walking around, the glow of the lights beginning to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>Right as Izuku was beginning to feel down he noticed the light from the sun had disappeared and snapped his head up, looking around in confusion at the cave that him and the Trooper had just entered. His gaze turning to the Trooper as he whistled underneath his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. We’re going into the caves. You really are special brat.” The Trooper teased, getting Izuku to tilt his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm. W-why is that, s-sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not many children end up coming into the caves for their crystals. They’re usually the ones with a little more…. Dark Side affinity. If you will” Izuku felt his heart shatter.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dark side? Im not a Sith! M-My affinities are even, I'm not-“ Izuku’s tantrum was quickly slowed down as the Trooper kneeled down and placed his hands on Izuku’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said you were a Sith little man. Just have a strong affinity with the Dark Side.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But <em>Sith</em> have strong affinities to the Dark Side!” Izuku said tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>“True. But do you want to know something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one forces the Sith to do what they do. "</p><p> </p><p>“W-wha? What do you-“ Izuku began, trying to wipe his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“No one forces the Sith to attack people, steal things and destroy people and property. They choose to. It has nothing to do with them being apart of the Dark Side. In fact, some of the evilest people I've ever seen have had a Light Side affinity double that of their Dark Side affinity.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-really? H-how can that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's all about mindset kid. If someone does something to maintain the order, or for the ‘right’ reasons. Their affinities won't change” Izuku looking at him like his entire world had just been flipped on his head “The Light Side doesn’t automatically mean ‘good’ and the Dark Side doesn’t automatically mean ‘bad’.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right… T-thank you sir.” Izuku smiled and backed up a step while wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem buddy, now let's get going to find you your Crystal ok?” Izuku nodded with a tiny sniffle and kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually as they were walking a wave of <em>something</em> passed over the two, making the Trooper tense for a moment before relaxing and keeping a closer eye on his charge, who had seemed to have fallen into a trance. He walked further and further into the catacombs before coming out to a large cavern full of sparkling crystals which even had a small river flowing through it. Though it wasn’t completely empty, one other child and Trooper being in the cavern at the same time. Both Troopers nodding to each other even as they followed their charges. The other child grabbed his crystal and the area lit up a bright red as the Crystal attuned itself to its new owner, both Troopers made a mental note to remember who the child was.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Izuku walked towards a crystal outcropping close to the river, his green eyes blank even as he stopped and his face scrunched up in adorable annoyance, looking up and noticing a fractured Crystal Stalactite and then looking back down at the large portion of crystal which seemed to have block him from his path.</p><p> </p><p>“Need some help kiddo?” his Trooper asked as he moved closer, having realized why the child was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm. Yes please just…blast that crystal please?” The Trooper seemed to tense up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure kiddo? These aren’t exactly regular rifles and it could destroy your crystal if you aren’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“It will be fine… Please?” He noticed that the kid seemed a little different, but seeing as he was still in his trance he didn’t worry about it.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging and lining up the shot with next to no delay he blasted the crystal, a purple bolt roughly twice as large as a standard issue struck the crystal and caused it to explode so violently that the other Trooper instantly leapt into a combat roll, using some nearby crystals as cover and telekinetically pulling the other child behind the cover with him with surgical precision.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku, meanwhile, following the ‘Will of the Force™’ had flung his hand out to the side, a single shard of crystal from the entire stalagmite floating in the air while the rest flew around him and his Trooper who had turned around to apologise to his startled teammate. The small child kept his eyes on the cloudy crystal as he somehow brought it closer to him. Grabbing it almost reverently with three fingers as the entire cavern suddenly lit up a bright purple.</p><p> </p><p>When the light finally died down, Izuku looking down at the he pulsating purple light of the crystal in his hand, being about 2/3 the size of an egg and sort of a jagged oval shape. He rolled it around slightly within his palm and felt a large smile light up his features, feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at the Trooper who was leaning over him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty big crystal. But glad to see I didn’t destroy it. Ready to go now?” Izuku nodded and wrapped his fingers around the crystal, beginning to walk back with the Trooper following him before feeling a tap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around he saw a small boy about his age with heterochromic eyes and hair. White and red hair and a grey and blue eye.</p><p> </p><p>“U-umm. H-hi?” Izuku stuttered nervously but nonetheless smiled kindly at the boy and offered a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello..” the boy muttered, shaking his hand “I saw you grabbing your crystal. We’re pretty similar…”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did you get a purple crystal too?” Izuku asked, getting the other boy to roll his eyes a little and click his tongue, holding his crystals out.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite… pretty close though.” In one hand was a pale blue crystal, in another was the red crystal he had just gotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…. That's so cool.” Izuku said in awe as he leaned a little bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the two troopers dragged their charges back to the airport, the two boys quietly talking, exchanging names and telling each other a little bit about themselves. As they got closer their conversation naturally died down and led to a small silence which Izuku broke by tapping his Troopers shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What's up kiddo?” He asked, looking down at him while continuing his even pace.</p><p> </p><p>“When you shot the crystal earlier…. Do you have a purple Kyber Crystal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. Yeah I do. Pretty smart to work that out. Even if it wasn’t super difficult.” He teased the boy at the end, getting a small puff up of his cheeks before he let it go.</p><p> </p><p>“So those words you told me earlier…?” He began, looking up at the man imploringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Mostly from experience. Just try to remember them ok? They helped me through a lot of tough times.” Izuku nodded and smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do my best sir!” From besides him Shouto smiled minutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me 237 kid”</p><p> </p><p>“….237-senpai?” The Trooper actually paused in his tracks and looked at Izuku, making the boy feel a little nervous even as Shouto’s Trooper snorted and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure kid. Whatever you want” They kept walking back and Izuku smiled, his Crystal glowing in his hand as they reached the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training is required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Izuku age: 14</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku sighed and sat at his desk while the teacher prattled on about something which had nothing to do with the lesson. His green eyes staring into the dim light of his purple Kyber Crystal. Feeling it pulse slightly he sighed and looked around at the lightsabers that hung off all of his classmates hips. The memory of the fate of his lightsaber running through his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps allowing Kacchan to get a ‘closer look’ at his Lightsaber <em>three times</em> hadn’t been the best idea…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you should all be thinking about where you want to go to highschool but…” The teacher threw the stack of papers in the air with a nonchalant flourish “You all want to be Jedi don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheers went up and lightsabers ignited, bathing the classroom in blue and green lights, leaving Izuku to whine under his breath and wrap his arms over the top of his head. If only he could bring his lightsaber to school without it being destroyed…And he had finally figured out how to make those cool additions to it as well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi. Don’t lump me in with these extra’s teach. My force abilities trounce them all and I wouldn’t even have to take my lightsaber out to take em’ out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! Of course! Bakugou’s even going for UA!” The teacher crowed happily, getting amazed gasps from the teens as they looked over at Bakugou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! UA?...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That place has like a 0.2% acceptance rate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it does make sense because of his affinity”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midoriya sighed at what he knew was an ego boost towards Bakugou, wishing that just for once somebody at the school would actually give him a little dose of reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I aced the mock exams! I'm the only one from this shitty school that even has a chance of going to UA! And when I do I'm gonna become a Jedi even <em>greater</em> than All Might!” Bakugou bragged as he used the force to pull his lightsaber into his hand and ignite it, showing off the yellow blade to the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That reminds me. Midoriya, you’re aiming for UA too aren’t you?” Midoriya’s eyes snapped up, as did his head, just in time to see the cruel smirk on the teachers face before he wiped it away with a polite smile which was fake enough that a toddler could tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes moved towards Bakugou who had frozen in shock, his blade emitting a constant, low, hum as he stood still. Midoriya saw the minute twitch and was out of his seat in a moment, backflipping to the back of the classroom as Bakugou slammed his lightsaber straight down into his desk. His green eyes staring at Bakugou as if he had been betrayed even as they sat narrowed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You!? Going to UA? Forget someone with a low affinity, you're a <em>Sith</em>” Bakugou growled while ripping his Lightsaber out of Midoriya’s desk, almost cutting it in half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kacchan I'm not a-“ Midoriya grunted as he felt an invisible force, force him back into the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grit his teeth and closed one eye as he looked at Bakugou who held a hand out towards him. Midoriya <em>could</em> fight back with his own force abilities but outnumbered as he was, and with the teacher on Bakugou’s side, doing so was an extremely bad idea. Even if his inner darkness <em>really</em> wanted to fight back, he used his training with Shouto to keep himself in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think you can try and prove you’re better than me <em>Darth Deku?</em>” Oh how Izuku hated that name. It had been the bane of his existence for a literal decade at this point, and with every affinity test it only got worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what? No! I want to be a Jedi too Kacchan so I want to-“ He felt the force pushing him against the wall increase making him grit his teeth further and his one open eye glare on instinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s the thing Deku. I'm the only one from this crummy middle school who's ever going to get into UA and <em>when</em> I do, I'm putting <em>every</em> Sith behind bars. Starting with <em>you</em>. <em>So don’t even try and get into UA.</em>” Katsuki ground out with an ominously sweet smile which set Izuku off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why Kacchan, threatening someone who can't fight back. I never would have expected that of you. Pretty <em>Sith</em> of you wouldn’t you say?~” He opened his second eye and managed to form a thin, shit eating grin as he cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After being posed as being the villain for so many years and being the villain of Aldera middle school for just as long, he had learned <em>how</em> to be a villain. Even though he didn’t want to. It never helped his affinity scores which seemed to grow at exponential rates but he had long since come to terms with what his affinities were and the opportunities they afforded him. Though it never made this particular act any easier to swallow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHY YOU LITTLE SHI-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright everyone. Put your lightsabers away and stop using the force. We have a class to do.” The teacher drawled out like he honestly couldn’t care less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku and Katsuki stood for a few moments, Bakugou’s arm prepared to swing his lightsaber before he froze while Izuku stared at him with a determination that could melt men alive. Growling in annoyance Bakugou switched his lightsaber off and stomped back to his desk, Izuku playing up his nonchalance by wiping off his jacket and puffing it, getting some annoyed glares and grumbles from the class as he sat back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though of course no one noticed the way he sat so that his left hand rested, hidden inside his jacket, with small bolts of electricity zipping between his fingers and over his palm thanks to his heightened emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Later that day</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku tapped away at his phone while packing his stuff up on his desk, typing in his messages to what was pretty much his only friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (3:05pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey. Just finished school. Still good to meet up at Dagobah at 5 so we can test out my new lightsaber?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Todoroki (3:05pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah. If it works we can finally spar with our lightsabers instead of the metal rods</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (3:06pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey! Don’t knock the rods! They’re awesome training!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Todoroki (3:06pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>True. But they’re useless if you never actually transfer the skills to what we’re training for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (3:06pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Ok you have a point. Anyway I have to pack up and get home so I can relax before our training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Todoroki (3:07pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Alright. Safe travels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku smiled and put his phone in his pocket before turning to the last thing on his desk, his notebook on Notable Jedi (and Sith) and their lightsaber and force abilities. Remembering the debut of the new Jedi Knight, Mt. Lady, he flicked open the notebook to her half-finished entry and went to go write in some more details he had thought of before his notebook was ripped from his grasp through the cold touch of the force he was intimately familiar with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>And the song and dance continues one last time today…</em>’ Midoriya thought with a tired sigh before looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in front of his desk was Katsuki, holding his notebook in his left hand as he stared down at Izuku with a mixture of boredom and contempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Bakugou what's that?” One of his lackies asked with a snicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Jedi notes vol. 13?’ Jeez isn’t that sad! He can’t even get in touch with reality.” The other one sneered with a mean snicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kacchan can I please have my notebook back?” Izuku asked politely as he stood up, holding his hand out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what Darth? I don’t think you should have this sorta knowledge on ya’” Bakugou replied as he pulled his lightsaber into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two lackies saw the initial ignition of Bakugou’s lightsaber and the trail of light that it left as he swung it, awed and cowed in fear by the speed of the strike and the seeming nonchalance that he achieved it with. Though the sudden glare and sneer that crossed his features caused them to blink and look over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku stood with his completely unharmed notebook in his hand, turning around and putting it in his bag before swinging his bag onto his back and putting his arm through the other strap. Holding both straps with both of his hands as he smiled brightly at Bakugou and his lackeys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was pretty fast Kacchan! I don’t think many people could have kept up with that” Bakugou growled and switched off his lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think you’re hot shit just because you pulled your notebook. News flash, you’re a pathetic waste of space. So do everyone a favor and don’t apply to UA yeah?” Midoriya just rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the doorway he turned back to look at Bakugou who sneered at him and opened his mouth to say something before Midoriya shut the door and bounced slightly on the spot, running and jumping through a nearby window that was open. Said jump led him to landing on the roof of a part of the ground floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His feet met the railing on the edge of the roof in a well practiced maneuver before he jumped forward again, landing with a roll on the ground before smiling and taking off in a jog back to his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dagobah Beach, 5:10pm</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Midoriya sighed and looked down at his phone, sitting on a bench to the side of the beach as he bounced his leg consistently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (5:10pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey. Everything good? Usually you’d be here by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Todoroki (5:10pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>‘He who shall not be named’ decided the Sith strike was too small scale for him so he got home early, now I have to train with him. Bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (5:11pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey! You made a reference! Good for you! And it's not your fault, don’t worry. I think I'll just test out my lightsaber for a bit on some of the trash here. You know, in case it explodes. Saves me the embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Todoroki (5:12pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>For someone who can put on such a confident act at their school you really need more confidence outside it. I'll try and make it out next time. Have to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Midoriya (5:12pm):</strong>
</p>
<p>Mean, but accurate. Byeeeee! xP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green haired teen sighed and stood up, bringing his backpack with him as he approached the closest pile of trash. Placing his bag down and reaching inside it he grabbed out the two objects he was looking for, his lightsaber and his Kyber Crystal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing his eyes and concentrating he went through the familiar motions, using the force to open up the secure hatch on the side of his lightsaber to place his crystal in before closing and sealing it again. Opening his eyes and releasing a deep breath he looked it over to make sure nothing was out of place or wasn’t sealed correctly before holding it out in front of him in both hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly slid his thumb over to the switch, breathing in deeply before switching it on, watching the purple blade of plasma light up with a brilliant humming sound, two jets of purple plasma also jetting out the sides, making a purple cross guard to protect his hands, a brilliant smile lighting up his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a pretty cool lightsaber!” A feminine voice piped up from right behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flew wide open in a panic and he spun on the ball of his left foot his right hand holding his lightsaber and swinging in a wide arc. He got a view of beautiful blue hair and eyes before his right arm snapped straight and a shockwave of energy left his palm. Though something was odd about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of blasting the girl away, moving in a linear line in the same direction of his palm it exploded outwards like water hitting a wall. The shockwave sending sand flying and knocking over a pile of trash as Izuku shielded his eyes with his left hand and switched off his lightsaber, raising his right arm protectively over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the dust cleared Izuku coughed and waved some of it away from his face, opening his eyes in a series of rapid blinks as he looked above him at the trash floating over him, sighing in relief that he had been able to catch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! You’re really strong!” Izuku’s head snapped over to look at the voice as the dust was blown away from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What met him was the sight of the girl nonchalantly holding a single hand in the air, and above her was the other 5/6 of the trash mountain which he hadn’t caught. The display of power looking like it didn’t even register in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting the trash around him return to where it had originally been he stared up at the floating trash with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-holy crud….” He whispered out, getting a confused look from the girl before she followed his gaze and saw the trash above her head before giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waved her hand and restacked the trash in the mountain before smiling at him and clasping her hands behind her back. Bending forward slightly and cocking her head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So can I please see your lightsaber again?~” He blushed a bright red at the sight of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh I-I uhhh…” Izuku stuttered out as he backed up slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nejire! Why’d you run ahead?” Another voice called out, catching Izuku’s attention as a blonde haired teen hopped over the railing and landed on the sand, jogging over to the girl as another teen slowly walked down the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw this cool purple light and it turned out to be this guys lightsaber and we knocked over some trash and now I'm trying to get him to show me his lightsaber again!” She said quickly as she unclasped her hands from behind her back and clasped them in front of her while bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing that, the blonde haired teen turned and looked at Midoriya before smiling and walking over with long, confident steps. Stopping in front of him and holding a slightly scarred hand out for a handshake, towering over the 14 year old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi. I'm Mirio Togata. I'm sorry for Nejire, she can be a little overbearing at times.” He apologized with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I'm just really curious!” Nejire piped up, pouting and crossing her arms playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. And this is my friend Tamaki Amajiki, he’s just a little shy.” Mirio stepped to the side to show said male who was hunched over and averting both his gaze and his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hi…” He muttered, getting an unsure wave from Midoriya as he leaned to the side slightly to look around Mirio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm uhhh, Izuku Midoriya” He replied with a confused smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I'm Nejire Hadou! Now can you please show us your lightsaber? Please, please, please!” Nejire said, clasping her hands again and bouncing on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku blushed as for a brief moment his eyes resembled someone on a trampoline before he quickly snapped his gaze away and to the lightsaber in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh. I-I suppose so…?” He said with an unsure shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey don’t worry Midoriya, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” Mirio reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks but…..w-well my friend made a point about me needing some more confidence so….I might as well…?” He said with an uplift of his tone at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a breath to steady himself mentally he raised his lightsaber to eye height and ignited it for the second time. The blade and crossguard shot out and began to hum with a dim purple light emitting from the blade. He shot a nervous gaze over to the three older teens, seeing Tamaki’s and Mirio’s curious gazes at his lightsaber before looking over and seeing Nejire’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said girl looked about half a second away from squealing to the sun and back, her eyes wide open as she stared at his lightsaber. She leapt over and began to inspect his lightsaber over from every angle possible, getting uncomfortably (for Izuku) close as she did so before finally letting out the squeal she had been holding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh this is so cool! I’ve only read about lightsaber’s like this! You based this off Master Dazh Ranos right? Back during the old republic?” She asked excitedly, nearly overwhelming Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Key word being <em>nearly</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no actually its based…..based on someone else” He averted his eyes guiltily at where the inspiration for his design had come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Who’s that? Was it a different Jedi? Ooooh! I’ve never heard of another Jedi with a crossguard lightsaber. I mean I guess you could count forked lightsabers’, but they’re more like a subspecies of crossguar-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-it was Darth Atrius.” Izuku admitted, snapping Nejire out of her excited rambling as all three looked at the younger teen in shock and confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku was averting his eyes, turning his lightsaber off and shoving both it and his hands into his pockets while lightly scuffing the sand with one of his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-my inspiration came from Darth Atrius….Him and a few other Sith were the main users of crossguard blades.” He explained shyly, beginning to close in on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three older teens looked between each other before Mirio walked over and clapped a solid hand on his shoulder, getting the smaller teen to flinch slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, chin up. We aren’t going to crucify you for taking inspiration on a blade design.” Izuku looked up shocked, and none of the three particularly liked the connotations that lead to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you aren’t? But you know….It's from the Sith. The….b-bad guys” Izuku muttered, getting a slight giggle from Nejire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah. But they’re still people y’know. They can have ideas that are pretty neat. And I’ve never even thought of that! I’ve only read about Jedi and the old republic, I’ve never even tried to read about the Sith! Hey Tamaki, Mirio. Does the library have any stuff on Sith?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I only know that the more dangerous texts you need permission to read….” Tamaki muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I mean I guess it sort of makes sense. Cause you’ve got a purple crystal right? So that means you’re balanced?” Mirio asked, getting a hesitant nod from Izuku as he scuffed the sand with his foot again “Then it would only make sense for you to take inspiration from both sides. And it's all about how you use it. I mean Endeavor basically uses like a weaker, Light side version of Sith Lightning”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that’s true” Izuku mumbled “And I know it's about how you use it but I say the word ‘Sith’ and people sort of just..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jump to conclusions?” Nejire piped up helpfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” He replied with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we didn’t! So it's ok! I actually think it’s really cool that you looked at old Sith and took a good idea from them! Hey are you planning on becoming a Jedi? You should! You’ve got the cool lightsaber and you’re pretty strong with the force and you’ve done the research and everything!” Nejire encouraged him, holding her hands in front of her and bouncing excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“y-you think so?... I-I’ve sort of always wanted to go to UA.” He shyly admitted, getting a squeal from the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! We go to UA! That would be so cool!” Izuku could almost physically feel the mental whiplash from that statement as he stumbled back with a wide eyed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait you guys go to UA? Seriously!?” Izuku asked, excitement beginning to creep into his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! We’re second years right now, but by the time- you’re fourteen right? By the time you start we’ll be in our third year!” Nejire exclaimed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Oh cool! What's UA like!?” Izuku asked, the sudden excitement catching them off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, well it's pretty cool! You learn lots of new stuff there and if you take Jedi classes you get to go over a bunch of stuff, your…affinities may throw your teacher for a loop though” Mirio said, finishing off his sentence with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah..” Izuku finished off with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey! Lets do a little test! Come on let's have a spar!” Nejire suggested with a delightful cheer, bouncing from leg to leg while grabbing her lightsaber and lighting up the beautiful turquoise blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-woah!” Izuku gazed at the blade in awe before her words caught up with him “W-wait! What? N-no! I’ve never fought with a lightsaber before you’ll kill me!” he said, waving his arms around while backing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awwwww! Come on! I’ve never fought a blade like yours before!” Nejire whined while comically slumping over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s right Nejire, I think that would be a bit too much” Mirio said while placing a hand on her shoulder “But actually I’ve just had an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What is it?” The girl asked while turning off her lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we all help train Midoriya!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Midoriya gave him a deadpan confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooh! That sounds like such an awesome idea!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It…would be interesting….” Tamaki mumbled loud enough for them to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait. Hold on. We <em>literally</em> just met. Why would you want to do something like that?” Midoriya asked, his mind swirling like a boat stuck at sea in a typhoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re interesting and cool!” Nejire chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to be a Jedi and seem like you need some help.” Mirio answered confidently, getting a small yelp of shock from the younger teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem nice and the others want to….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh... A-alright then?” Izuku finally replied, not sure how to actually react to that news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! Training starts now!” Nejire cheered, igniting her blade again and jumping towards Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A startled scream left his lips as he ignited his own blade and blocked her blade with his own, his left hand coming up to hold the pommel of his lightsaber as she began to press down with a surprising amount of strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! Your reflexes really are good! That’ll be really helpful for you!” She said cheerfully, their faces close as she kept pressing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku grunted and kept pushing back against the girl, gaining some ground back. Not noticing the flash of familiarity in the girl's eyes as Mirio raised an eyebrow from the sidelines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you using the Dark Side?” She questioned with a curious look as Izuku managed to even their power struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no.” he grunted out while trying to push back against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm….” She disengaged the power struggle with a spin, making Izuku stumble forward as she lashed out with her lightsaber again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It stopped right before hitting him, not from the boys own doing of course, but through Nejire’s. The boy looking up at her with a pale face as he dropped onto the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was pretty quick.” She said with an energetic chirp, getting Izuku to sigh and switch his lightsaber off as he stood up, wiping off his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for the reminder I guess.” He mumbled dejectedly, getting the smile to drop off Nejire’s face before Mirio stepped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nejire, I get that you were excited. But he <em>did</em> say he’s never fought with a lightsaber before. You went way too hard way too quickly.” he admonished her, getting her to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh Midoriya I'm sorry! I just got really excited and I'm used to fighting like that with Mirio and Tamaki and I just forgot!” She hurriedly tried to apologise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine. I know I'm weak” He sighed looking down at the hand holding his lightsaber “It's why I need training after all it's just……demoralizing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Cheer up!” Mirio said, catching the greenette’s attention “Nejire’s the second best student in our year level. So even levelling the power struggle like you did was impressive!” Midoriya blanched at the knowledge of how strong the bubbly girl was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about I take a swing ok? I'll make sure to try and keep it to something closer to your level.” Midoriya frowned at the reminder and clicked his tongue quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mirio ignited his lightsaber and Izuku froze for a brief moment, a bead of sweat rolling down his face before he seemed to calm down with a breath, igniting his own lightsaber. Something which they all took note of but decided not to voice as Izuku took a few moments changing up his footing and blade angle and stance, his face seemingly stuck in a perpetual frown as he couldn’t seem to get it right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok Midoriya?” Mirio asked with a concerned look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing feels…..right.” He muttered before finally settling into a rough Soresu stance, though even that failed to fully satisfy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. I'll go on the attack ok?” Izuku nodded shakily, having to force himself not to change up his stance once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mirio charged forward at a jogging pace and swung in a high overhead hit which Izuku blocked before quickly twisting his arms back the other way to block the strike from Mirio’s lightsaber which came at his left side. Taking a step back he blocked a few more strikes from Mirio before feeling a tug inside himself and suddenly changing his stance right as Mirio struck his lightsaber, both Nejire and Tamaki taking note of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku blocked a diagonally overhead swing with a swing of his own, a move which caught the blonde off guard from his generally static blocks beforehand. As Izuku used the rebound from his blade to change his grip and swing straight down. Mirio’s arms moving in a blur to Izuku’s eyes to block his purple blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was really good! Though…Nejire was right, I could feel you use the Dark Side just then.” Izuku paled ever so slightly and left the power struggle they were in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry. It sort of just… happened….” Izuku said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean? Tapping into the dark side shouldn’t be that easy.” Nejire said while cocking her head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve never had that much trouble with it….I guess it might be because of my affinities” Izuku shrugged and ignited his lightsaber again, idly twirling it in his grip while following the blade with his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now I can’t feel any dark side in you right now. How? We’ve always been told it was a one way trip” Mirio asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's about control. You lose the control and it’s a one way trip. But well, controls the one thing I’ve always really had.” Izuku said self-depreciatingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… You only used it when attacking.” Tamaki suddenly spoke up, catching everyone’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh. He did, didn’t he…?” Nejire muttered in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Midoriya, can we try sparring again? I want to try something.” Mirio requested, getting a raised eyebrow from Izuku along with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dropped back into their stances and Mirio ran forward again, noticing that Izuku seemed to be a slight bit more comfortable than their first spar as he blocked his attacks, and then the first deflection came. The teen spinning using Mirio’s momentum to attack at his side, and his ‘presence’ being tainted by the Dark side as his blade got closer. Mirio blocked the blade and felt the strangely increased strength behind it as he flicked the purple blade up with a twirl of his lightsaber and began a basic combo of attacks which Izuku blocked and deflected, beginning to counterattack when he saw a ‘safe enough’ gap in Mirio’s attacks, which he may or may not have had to purposefully leave in to give him the confidence to actually do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the sidelines Nejire and Tamaki watched as the ‘dance’ seemed to ever so slightly pick up speed as Izuku got more comfortable. Yellow and Purple spinning and clashing in a basic cycle and allowing them to see how the younger teen seemed to lose himself in the movements, finally the two being separated by a mild force push from Mirio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku slid back along the sand, his right arm held up to the side as he looked up, seeing Mirio easing to a relaxed stance while switching off his lightsaber he stood up and did the same, a tense breath leaving his mouth as he allowed himself to unwind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! You totally do! You use the dark side when attacking!” Nejire exclaimed while clapping her hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never really realized…maybe it's because Shouto and I aren’t versed on sensing others' Force…? ” Izuku mumbled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now it's my turn to fight!” Nejire exclaimed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Mirio shouted in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god please don’t!” Izuku yelled while scrambling back before taking off as Nejire chased him with her lightsaber ignited and raised high in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chap, it took a while because A LOT of research had to be done on my end. Along with a lot of discussions with one of my beta's, planning for future events and so on. Regardless, i'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!</p>
<p>Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new kind of entrance exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow met purple in a brief shower of sparks before they continued moving. The two blades of plasma spinning at high speed as their wielders broke apart.<br/><br/>Mirio grinned upon seeing the twirl of both Izuku’s blade and Izuku himself as he faced him once more, settling down into a ready stance with a tired grin on his face. The teen having made remarkable progress over the past ten months, even now at the point where at full blast the teen could last longer than one clash of blades before losing. But what had definitely improved the most was the teens lightsaber abilities, especially that pesky style he had developed.<br/><br/>Izuku explained once that it had been born from parts of Soresu, Juyo and Djem So, with a move or two from Ataru mixed in. It was a style that practically relied on his balanced affinities and was made all the more dangerous for it. It used the defensive attributes of Soresu to block attacks and the aggressive, powerful, and unpredictable attributes of Djem So and Juyo to counterattack after creating an opening through his defenses.<br/><br/>The taller teen ran forwards, watching Izuku’s muscles tense up as his eyes seemed to narrow in preparation. Hopping slightly right before he got within range, the blonde used his falling momentum, what little there was, to increase the power behind his overhead strike. He watched Izuku buckle under his strike, wondering why he hadn’t tried to dodge as usual only to watch as he twisted his lightsaber to trap Mirio’s own between the main blade and one of the cross guards, effectively locking it in place.<br/><br/>Izuku, using his own lightsaber to tug his opponents down, flicked the blade of his lightsaber up to make sure that Mirio had to lean back to dodge the tip of the blade, making him unbalanced. With a pulse of force he spun on a dime and launched his heel into Mirio’s side.<br/><br/>Nejire guffawed as she watched her friend get flung back into the sand from the younger teens kick, only to gasp between giggles as she watched Mirio fling the boy into a pile of trash with the force as he tried to follow up with his advantage.<br/><br/>“Mirio! That was way too much!  Are you ok Izu!?” She jumped off the fridge she had been sitting on and ran over to the pair of legs sticking out of the trash.<br/><br/>“Mm....mmffggg!” Izuku shouted, though it was far too muffled, his legs kicking about for a moment.<br/><br/>Tamaki meanwhile walked over to Mirio and offered him a hand, pulling him up as Nejire lifted the mountain of trash to free Izuku. The boy rolling onto the sand before rolling into a sitting position, his legs splayed out and his arms crossed as he stared at Mirio with a pout and puffed cheeks.<br/><br/>“Mirio-senpai! You said no Force!”<br/><br/>“You used the force to increase the power of your kick!” He shot back with a bark of laughter.<br/><br/>“Don’t accuse poor Izu of such things! It’s ok Izu, I know you didn’t cheat!” Nejire said, hugging him and nuzzling his cheek against hers, getting a bright blush from the boy.<br/><br/>“Nejire… please stop teasing him… I think his head is about to pop.” Tamaki said as he looked at the boy worriedly.<br/><br/>“Mouuuu! Stop trying to ruin my fun! I rarely ever get to hug Izu!”<br/><br/>“Haven’t you been trying to sit in his lap for the past two weeks?” Mirio questioned while cocking his head to the side.<br/><br/>“Stop ruining my plansssss!” She whines playfully, burying her head into his shoulder, getting a slight shrug from the blushing teen.<br/><br/>“H-has that been what she’s been trying to do?...” He asked them weakly, getting a pair of nods from them, making him sigh.<br/><br/>“The entrance exams today isn’t it?” Mirio asked, getting a slow nod from Izuku “How are you feeling about it?”<br/><br/>“Honestly? Nervous. Like I heard they’ve been swapping the exams up recently because of some leaks so I don’t know what to expect and I can’t really prepare…”<br/><br/>“Isn’t that the point?” Tamaki pointed out, getting a laugh from Mirio.<br/><br/>“I know it is, just… doesn’t help my paranoia is all.”<br/><br/>“Aww you’ll do fine Izu~ Now off you go! Need to go shower so you aren’t all smelly!”<br/><br/>“I don’t smell that bad...” He muttered before being picked up by the force and carried through the air.<br/><br/>The three older teens took turns carrying him through the air, the youngest of the four eventually just giving up and crossing his arms while pouting. Eventually being dropped off before they all took off so that they wouldn’t be late for their own classes. Leaving him alone to get ready and try to calm himself down in peace.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX<br/>A FEW HOURS LATER</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Izuku looked up at the large metal doors leading to the city containing their practical exam. Though if one was to ask him, the exam this year was a little <em>too</em> on the nose for a Jedi exam. I mean, making a droid army from old, damaged ones scavenged from battlefields was a little sketchy in his own opinion.<br/><br/>Regardless, he took the time to look around at the students around him, seeing people of all different shapes and sizes. He saw a frog looking girl, a tall student with a mask over their head similar to a thimble and even a green skinned student with tusks similar to blades coming out of the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over some more he saw a brown haired girl who seemed to be struggling to keep herself calm. Smiling brightly as he went to go try and help her over stopping in his tracks as a hand was chopped down in front of him and was followed by a tall blue haired teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you not see that she is trying to concentrate? First, you mutter during Master Yamada’s speech and distract everyone and now you’re going after this poor girl. You truly are the epitome of the darkside.” People around them looked at Izuku, edging back slightly and beginning to whisper amongst each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I'm the epitome of the darkside?.....For muttering?.........What's this guy on?.....And why do I feel like I’ve been written off?</em>’ Izuku thought while staring at the other teen with a deadpan expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">“THE GATES ARE OPEN YOUNGLINGS!”</span> Mic’s voice came through the loudspeaker’s, making everyone freeze while the metal gates snapped open with an ominous metallic clang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku was off barely a second later, appearing like a faint blur to most of the other students as he sprinted across the asphalt with a determined look on his face. His lightsaber hilt in his palm as the first hints of his enemies appeared from around the corner of a building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">“WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THAT GREEN HAIRED KID HAS THE RIGHT IDEA!”</span> The rest scrambled to follow after Izuku, ending up running into a veritable wall of red blaster bolts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku himself was carving a line through the regular battle droids he had come across, taking them all out with skillful lightsaber strikes, never standing still or pausing until they were all destroyed. A glint of light from a nearby alley caused him to launch himself off to the side while most of the other participants continued down the main street, only one other participant, covered in a large, tattered, charcoal cloak and that seemed to be hunching over. Black eyes following Izuku before a hum that almost sounded auto-tuned came from their mouth, turning their head in the opposite direction and leaping with almost the exact same speed Izuku had. The sound of metal, servos and hydraulics audible for only a brief moment before he got too far away for any of the other students to hear, not that they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Within the teachers lounge</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are we looking this year?” Hizashi asked, looking away from the monitors and towards his other coworkers with an easy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ground D seems fairly average this year. No real standouts, yet that is” Aizawa muttered from underneath the soft hood of his black cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shame! Ground B has a heap of standouts! Nezu did you do this just for little old me?~” The blonde haired jedi asked with a joking grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not Yamada-san! Though looking at your feeds you certainly aren’t wrong. Though, tell us Toshinori-san…..see anyone interesting?” The small chimera creature turned his head back to stare at the emancipated man sitting in the back and staring at the multiple feeds with almost glowing blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's my first time in such an environment so I'm a little… lost as to where to start looking. In all honesty.” He admitted with the slightest of embarrassed blushes on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, of course! Well every year we see the same things. Those good at mobility-“ The largest monitor changed to show the blue haired teen harassing Izuku before blazing around with force-enhanced speed “Those who rely on overwhelming offense-“ A shot of a manically grinning Bakugou was shown as he held his right hand up while holding his lightsaber and blasted a group of battle droids and super battle droids away with a blast of pure force “Those who really on scouting and gathering informat- oh? This one is certainly interesting.“ the monitor showed the cloaked figure standing atop the roof of one of the tallest buildings, their face cloaked in shadows. Beginning to lean forward so they tipped over the edge of the building before cracking the concrete as he launched himself directly into a group of droids. Crushing two super battle droids under his feet and crushing the heads of two droideka’s in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! How can he reach through the forcefield isn't it meant to fry your limb- holy shit...” Nemuri muttered, her eyes widened as her brain caught up with her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen showed metallic claws digging into the metal and wires of the super battle droids underneath the cloaked student while two robotic limbs clutched what used to be the droideka’s heads. The remaining four droids raised their guns to fire at the cloaked figure before, in two flashes of pale yellow, all four of them collapsed, having been cut in half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re kidding…..they still allow those surgeries?” Hizashi asked, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E-evidently…” Powerloader muttered as he stared at the cloaked student from underneath his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went through his transcript personally! So none of you worry!” Nezu assured them before changing the monitor again to watch Izuku use one hand to force pull a paralysed student away from a group of five droideka’s, while using his other hand to deflect as many stun blasts back or away from him as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stun blasts. Those are never fun….better than the alternative I suppose. But a purple blade?” All Might asked skeptically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not the only one! There's actually another three!” Nezu announced happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nezu, what the fu-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Releasing our secret weapon!” The chimera cheered while pressing a glowing red button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Within Ground B</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Within the center of the examination ground a large hexagonal piece of asphalt and bitumen began to rise before stopping roughly two meters above the ground, a large metal pillar at the center holding it up and allowing it to have risen up. Out from under the asphalt and bitumen stepped out 12 droids, their eye receptors glowing white as they seemed to boot up for a moment before one of the dark coloured droids that seemed to have white accents stepped forward towards a regular battle droid who had run up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Status report. Highest priorities” The new droid spoke in a deep, robotic voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger, roger. Within the grounds the two highest priorities are 1311 and 1784” The droids eyes flashed as it accessed memories related to said contestants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videos of a tall blue haired student blasting around with force enhanced speed and a brown haired girl using the force to place her hands on entire squads of droids and float them into the air before dropping them. Though in the background of one of the videos the droid noticed another contestant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Information on 1533?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uhhhh, sir. 1533 and 1974 are too powerful for us to defeat” The droid spoke while raising a finger up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Relay orders to keep 1311, 1784, 1533 and 1974 distracted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger, Commando!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The commando droid turned to its eleven other brethren and raised its right hand up to face height, gesturing right and left before gesturing down the main street and closing its fist. The twelve of them instantly splitting off into three squads of four which went in the three directions that the leader had gestured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Iida</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Iida grit his teeth and deflected a few blaster bolts before launching himself into an alley and hugging the wall. Taking the brief moment of respite to try and take some deep breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>What is happening? The 0-pointers were added in and suddenly the droids changed actions. Were they updated somehow? Nevermind, I just have to deal with these ones before moving on.</em>’ He thought to himself, readjusting his grip on his blue-bladed lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blast bouncing off the bricks around the corner made him flinch back before breathing out and concentrating on his connection to the force. Blasting out around the corner he struck the ground and pushed off with the balls of his feet, blasting himself at a 90 degree angle directly into the droids. His lightsaber slicing clean through one of the droideka’s at the front of their formation and the neck of a battle droid behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting midair, he struck a super battle droid feet first, crushing many of its vital components before pushing off in a flip with a wide sweeping strike that took down the other droideka and two battle droids, leaving only one super battle droid left which only had enough time to fire one blast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said blast was dodged as Iida leant backward while throwing his lightsaber at the droid. His lightsaber spinning through the air before slicing straight into the droids head, stopping once his actual hilt met the metal of the droid right before it fell backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iida sighed in relief and bent over for a second. Sucking in a deep breath and standing up straight, his hands on his hips as he leant back to try and get as much air into his lungs as possible. It was only the faint sound of metal on metal that gave him the slightest chance to react. Throwing his upper body forward he transitioned into a roll and jumped onto his feet. Turning around only to meet two droid commando’s aiming down their sights at him before opening fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without his lightsaber Iida fell within three blasts. The third clipping his leg and causing the entire limb to lock up painfully. His body crumpling to the floor with a pained cry before transitioning into a scream as the two commando’s opened fire onto him and causing his entire body to be wracked with pain and lock up completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jedi lightsaber attained. Onto our next target” One of them said while grabbing Iida’s lightsaber out of the super battle droid and switching it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger roger” The two spoke at the same time before following the leader of the squad, the commando stationed on the roof following suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With 1533 at the same time</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The tall cloaked student stalked down one of the side streets, looking around at the droid wreckage around him with a calm sweeping gaze. The bodies of two or three knocked out contestants along the sidelines, resting against walls. Though he did notice one attribute that began to set him on edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Their lightsabers…..<span class="u">where are they?</span></em>’ His eyes scanning around for a hint of said lightsabers before noticing a glint of metal on a rooftop above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red blaster bolts struck the figure, a hail of them from the rooftops in four different directions. Kicking up bitumen and dust even as they could see the ignition of two lightsabers almost instantly. Their glow able to be seen through the dust and occasional gap in blaster fire even if they couldn’t be heard. The firing stopped, allowing the rapid whirling of lightsabers to be heard as the dust rapidly thinned out, allowing them to be seen as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the-“ One of the commando’s spoke before noticing the squad leader's hand gesture and nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three of the commando’s drew lightsabers and ignited them, dropping down and rushing the figure as the two pale yellow lightsabers slowed their spinning down to a halt. The fourth commando began firing to cover their approach, making one of the lightsabers rise up and begin rapidly spinning like a helicopter blade, sucking up the dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right as the commando droids got close the dust cleared up enough to show what was hidden underneath the cloak, revealing an extra four arms folded around his scarred, half-robotic, half-human abdomen. Said arms snapped out in an instant along with his one free lightsaber wielding arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One commando droid was suddenly locked in a lightsaber struggle against the much stronger cyborg, meanwhile the other two commandos were stuck in the same situation as each other as the figure used one arm to grab the hilt of the lightsabers they were holding and the other arms clutched their heads to keep them leant back and not able to move properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re the zero pointers? Hm. I'll be taking these back” The auto-tuned voice muttered before ripping off their arms and crushing their heads.</p>
<p>One of the lightsabers was used to slice the third one in half while the other one was immediately switched off and placed on his hip, the third lightsaber soon following, leaving only his pale yellow lightsabers still ignited as he stopped spinning one of them and ran towards the building with the fourth commando who kept up its fire on the cyborg who looked like a blurring phantom. The contestant reaching the base of the building and immediately beginning to run up the side by digging his metallic claws on his feet into the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The commando rolled backwards to avoid the opening swing at its head, swapping its blaster out for the fake vibro-blades they had been given, only to watch him grip the edge of the building with one of his middle arms and turn his upwards momentum into forward momentum. Easily taking the droid out with a well placed lightsaber slash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning off his lightsabers he looked back over the roof and saw the third droid from before trying to crawl away, obviously not needing its legs to stay functioning. Placing his lightsabers on his hips along the other two he leapt off the building and onto the commando, making it shut down with a screeching whine of damaged servo’s and metal scraping on metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to the droids which had been turned into scraps he walked over and kneeled down, picking up the fifth lightsaber and attaching it to his hip as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might as well hold onto it so that it isn’t lost or damaged”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Shouji Mezou: Damaged in a severe accident at the age of nine and left without the money for expensive plastic and synthetic skin prosthetics, he was left with simple metallic prosthetics. Due to what’s left of his organic body growing as he got older his prosthetics had to be constantly swapped and ended up being highly upgraded to the point where his current ones are just below military-grade prosthetics. His next scheduled replacement is in 7 months.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Uraraka</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ochako’s green lightsaber spun through the air to deflect the blue lightsaber, which had tried to slash at her, only to clumsily follow through the action to block the buzzing blade of the other commando and crying out in pain as the one wielding the lightsaber kicked her in the side and sent her sliding along the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting her teeth in pain, she began struggling to sit up, noticing that her lightsaber was turned off as both the lightsaber and the fake vibro-blade were levied at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hand over your lightsaber Jedi. Or else” She did her best to scowl at the droids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Never!” She slapped the arm of the one wielding the lightsaber making it begin to float as she ignited her lightsaber and swung at the other droid, forcing it to leap back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The commando looked up and watched his ally float higher and higher. Eventually realising it would die upon impact at a high enough height, the floating droid threw its acquired lightsaber to the one on the ground who used it as a replacement for it's blade. Staring down the girl who got back to her feet and gripped the hilt of her blade with two hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uraraka rushed at the droid and flipped over it, a clash of sparks leaving as it deflected her mid-flip strike. Upon landing on the ground, she spun and clashed blades with the droid again before spinning back the other way and only just getting deflected by the droid. She then dropped low while spinning clockwise and tried to sweep the commando’s feet, only for it to jump over her leg and go for an overhead strike only to be locked in a power struggle as the girl blocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed in their struggle for a few seconds as the commando from earlier fell to the floor with a loud crunch as Uraraka lost concentration on her force ability to try and push the droid back. Eventually, she managed to push it back with a force push. Panting heavily as she grabbed the hilt with both hands again and held the blade to her side vertically upwards. Her breaths coming out heavy and quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are my teammates? You’re supposed to be providing cover fire” The droid spoke, obviously over some form of comms, noticing Uraraka’s eyes widening “They’re gone? Who took them out?” He spoke, hearing the droids through the comms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi~” The commando was alerted to the presence behind him right before a purple blade carved through it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catching the blade before it even hit the ground, Izuku straightened up and looked at Uraraka. Holding the lightsaber languidly as he switched his own off and rested his hand on his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…I assume this isn’t yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no it's… someone else's. That they stole.” Uraraka panted out as she switched her lightsaber off and sunk down to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uhhh, are you ok?” Izuku asked worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just…so tired!” She whined while tiredly wiping sweat off her forehead “Thanks for the help by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem. I noticed them on the rooftops and took them out before noticing your fight. You were pretty good.” He praised her while walking over and awkwardly checking her for injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-not really….I made a heap of mistakes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well….we aren’t even padawans yet?” He tried to cheer her up with an awkward smile while shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s true!” She smiled cheerfully, albeit tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cheerful moment was cut off as a stun blast whizzed past Izuku’s head. Making him look up to see the final four commando droids, including the white marked droid, running in formation while all beginning to fire at the two of them. Izuku quickly jumped in front of Uraraka and began to deflect the bolts, doing well for a few seconds before hearing her cry out in pain as one struck her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a widening of his eyes but a narrowing of his pupils he drew his left hand back, Uraraka managing to see through slightly hazy vision. Lightning crackled around his fingers languidly for a moment, making her eyes widen in panic before he thrust his hand forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lightning surged out of his fingertips, striking the white marked droid before chaining to the other three. Their bright white eyes flickered for a moment before going out completely, all four of them crumpling to the ground and sliding along the floor as Izuku flexed his fingers and huffed while switching off his blade with a flourish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-force lightning…” The fear in her voice made Izuku wince, unaware of the cloaked figure in the shadow of the alley besides the two, staring at the two of them with calculating eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh, shi-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">TIMES UPPPPPPPPPPPP!</span>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chap, it was actually really fun to write.<br/>I tried to use the droid commando's to show the differing power levels of those involved in the entrance exam. And obviously it wasn't perfect but hopefully it did give you guys a general idea of their power xP</p>
<p>btw i have both a Ko-fi and a Patreon if you'd like to make my life easier. This is not paying for the fanfics btw, just incase you want to show your support: Plasma Assassin<br/>(You'll have to use a link if you want my patreon tho)<br/>Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First day and changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seven point six seconds to quiet down. None of you lot seem especially logical this year.” Izuku stared at the tired looking Jedi with a blank look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>He can’t be serious….</em>’ He thought to himself dryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck did you say!?” Bakugou roared with a glare at the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm yourself or we can go straight to Master Nezu. What would you prefer?” The man asked without so much as even a raised eyebrow towards the student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugou appeared taken aback, leaning back and widening his eyes ever so slightly as he grit and teeth and clicked his tongue before turning his head away from the teacher with an angry huff. The teen never noticing the suspicious glare the man's eyes developed from a moment before he focused on the class as a whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though I suppose unlike Bakugou Katsuki here most of you seem to have some modicum of logic to you.” The teen turned and glared at him with a dark look, only to receive a hard glare in return which froze him solid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugou could feel the imaginary pressure weighing down on him, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead before he got control back of himself and just looked away from the teacher once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All of you change into your robes and meet in the training grounds out there,” He held up their robes with one hand and pointed out the window, “You have five minutes to be out there prepared with your Lightsabers as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire class seemed to perk up, even if only slightly and made their way out the classroom and towards the changing/bathrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Training grounds</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku tugged slightly at his robes while looking around, seeing a few looks centered towards himself as well, mainly only in confusion but Bakugou’s gaze seemed to burn with fury whenever it passed over him and Uraraka seemed to pale ever so slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku’s robes, similarly to Todoroki’s and another students, seemed to be made of dark leather instead of white/beige cloth that the rest of the class was wearing. Though he supposed that the cloak of that one cyborg student could be counted as the same because he didn’t seem to need to wear normal clothes like the rest of them did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking out on the training grounds they were all met by their teacher wearing a material that seemed to be the same as most of their uniforms but with the colour scheme of Izuku’s, darker actually. A fact that put Izuku slightly at ease knowing that he wasn’t being completely outed for his affinities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three minutes and thirteen seconds. Actually well done. Compared to my last four classes anyways,” The man said in a bored tone “My name is Aizawa. Call me Aizawa-sensei. We’ll be testing your capabilities.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me Aizawa-sensei!” Iida yelled out while raising a ramrod straight arm “But should we not be at orientation at the moment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Orientation is useful for the other sides of the school, but illogical for Jedi classes such as this one. UA gives its students a great deal of freedom. But that also means that as teachers we get just as much, actually more, freedom in how we teach you. And I’ve decided that orientation is enslavement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enslavement..?” A pink haired girl muttered with a deadpan look while a blonde haired boy who seemed to sparkle nodded, as if Aizawa had spoken some incredibly deep proverb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now. We’ll be testing your capabilities through a series of random tests where I’ll give points out based on how you perform during each one. And the last test will be of your lightsaber skills,” Everyone began to murmur between themselves “And seeing as we want to get your full capabilities using the Force is fully sanctioned and recommended.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can use the Force? This will be fun!” Ochako cheered before suddenly the entire class felt a pressure weighing down on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fun? Fun you say? Then how about this, Miss being-a-Jedi-is-a-joke. The person who gets the lowest score will be expelled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Roughly an hour later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The class all stood in a rough line before Aizawa, most of them looking slightly exhausted but nothing that would seriously impact any of their performances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So far none of your performances are below the expected average so you all have that going. But this will be your make or break moment. Most of you have gone through the general exam,” He paused for a moment and most of the class nodded “So you’ll know what you’re about to face.” He held his hand with his tablet out and very blatantly pressed a button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few moments of silence and right as Bakugou opened his mouth to speak, him along with half the class snapped their heads up to see the growing black spots in the sky before they struck the ground between the students and the teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the sound of the impacts and the rushing of wind, multiple ignitions of lightsabers could be heard from the class. The dust stopped blowing and began to settle down, showing a multitude of different lightsaber colours all ignited and most of them in defensive stances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down. This is part of your examination.” With another press of a button the sides of the five objects that impacted the ground blew open, clearing all the dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In unison twenty robotic feet stepped out of the drop pods, followed by the bodies of twenty commando droids who all turned to face the students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not them again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna get beaten up again in front of so many beautiful chicks!” Izuku turned to give a deadpan glare at the short student who had screamed that out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll all be facing a droid each. No force abilities, just pure lightsaber skill,” The sound of multiple frightened squeaks and choking sounds was heard by the teacher “Now you’ll be going one by one, only facing one commando droid each. I'll be basing your scores on how well you do and the reasons for your victory or defeat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-um... Sensei?” Momo had her arm raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” He asked with a bored tone, raising an eyebrow as he addressed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happens if we suffer an outright loss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Negative points.” He said bluntly, getting the girl to pale ever so slightly but still nod politely and lower her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, the first person shall be-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mineta Minoru” A high pitched scream met the class and made Jirou wince and hold her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think this will end well...” Todoroki muttered to Izuku as he finished off some notes from Kirishima’s fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, he may be terrified but he may have the needed reflexes-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Begin the fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-to at least hold his ow-“ There was the loud sound of two lightsabers meeting and then metal hitting flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“aaaaAAAHAHHHHHH!” Mineta flew past them and hit the ground before rolling chaotically until he came to a stop, his short black lightsaber humming peacefully besides the sore, dirtied and slightly bloodied form of Mineta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, it punted him!” Mina cheered while pointing at his defeated form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I mean he has a rare coloured lightsaber?” Izuku said uncomfortably.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Shouto Todoroki. Your turn” Todoroki nodded and approached the commando droid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Begin.” Shouto slid into a stance and spun his lightsaber hilt in his hand before igniting the blue blade as the droid rushed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With narrowed eyes he ran forward and locked blades with the droid, forcing it into a power struggle before grinning ever so slightly. Spinning while leaning back he forced the droid towards him and swung his leg around to stomp down on the back of the droid's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The droid met the ground with a loud clang before Todoroki’s lightsaber cleaved it in two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Todoroki Shouto wins. Well done”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Izuku Midoriya. You’re up.” Izuku yelped and quickly grabbed the pen he had accidentally thrown into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing his pen and notebook down he stood up and walked over, standing across from the Commando Droid. With a calm look on his face he grabbed his lightsaber hilt and with a jerk of his arm he ignited the blade and held it defensively in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Bakugou growled in anger while a few of the other students stared at him oddly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Start” The droid sprung forward with a mechanical whirr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku narrowed his eyes and spun his lightsaber once, deflecting the droid's vibro-blade into the air and elbowing the droid in the head to unbalance it before pulling his arm back to cut through it using one of his crossguards. The limp body of the droid flopping to the ground at his feet as he spun his blade and flicked it off. The teen turned towards Aizawa for his verdict.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deku you little fuck!” He spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of the lunging Bakugou, his lightsaber springing to life once more and being moved to defend himself as Bakugou’s yellow lightsaber appeared with a loud hum before he froze a mere meter and a half from Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakugou Katsuki. Turn your lightsaber off or we can go directly to the principal to discuss your expulsion.” Bakugou growled louder before flicking his lightsaber off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In return, he got flung backwards. A surprised yelp leaving his lips even as he flipped midair to land and slide back on his feet instead of sliding along the dirt as Mineta did. Clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he stood up straight even as the entire class gave him a wide berth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Midoriya, you succeeded. Well done. Now return to the class, preferably on the opposite side to Bakugou” Aizawa droned, losing the intense aura he had just a moment earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku couldn’t help but smile as he followed his teachers instructions, walking back over to the crowd and ending up standing besides the tall, cloaked form of Shouji Mezou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He seems. Interesting.” Shouji muttered lowly while looking over at Bakugou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s prickly for sure.” Izuku responded with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your lightsaber skills are commendable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are yours. And your cybernetics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem to care much about their nature?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you <em>seen</em> the colour of my lightsaber?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The end of the examination</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“I was kidding about the expulsion by the way. A logical ruse to bring out the best of your abilities.” Aizawa revealed with a shit-eating grin as the class yelled out in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell Sensei!? We were seriously worried!” Mina whined while waving her arms around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… I'm not even going to bother repeating myself.” Aizawa muttered before Momo spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it was obvious to me. I thought the rest of you had realized that as well.” She said while flicking the bang hanging over her head to move it over to the side while a staff was slung diagonally across her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Ok. That is all for today. All of you can go get changed then and go home. Other than a few of you. Midoriya, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shouji will all be going to a separate lesson. No need to take your uniforms off either. The room is A4-7. You four can all leave now” They all looked at each other in confusion before nodding and beginning to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they did both the group of four and the rest of the class was filled with the same sense of confusion as to what this class could be about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The four of them walked into the class in their Jedi cloaks, seeing another three students inside the class. The first was a fairly plain looking blonde with grey eyes, whose eyes began to widen at the sight of them walking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second was a teen who looked like he hadn’t slept in at least two months. Dark bags under his eyes and purple hair that looked like he had been hit by intense winds just moments before they had entered. His purple eyes seeming to do the direct opposite to the blond's and began to narrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the third student was a pink haired girl that seemed to be tinkering with some kind of rifle, seemingly not noticing them. Some sci-fi, steampunk fusion goggles over her eyes as she worked with some needles to do something to the rifle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well well! 1-A finally shows up! What? Did you think you were better than the rest of us? Wanted the class to start exactly as you walked in?” The blonde needled them with wide eyes but irises and pupils the size of pinpricks as he pointed at the four of them accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have we done something to you?” Todoroki asked while cocking his head to the side stoically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys think you’re so much better than us! Doing what you want then just strutting in like you own the place!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did no such thing.” Todoroki said as they all began to walk further in and sit down at a few random desks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What an echoing madness that fills this room.” Tokoyami muttered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey blondie.” The purple haired teen mumbled lazily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you wa-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down.” He ordered while waving his hand slightly, one of the most basic moves of the Jedi but, if the way the blonde teen went limp was any indication, one that the purple haired teen was clearly skilled at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. Though that was pretty cool! That was a mind control right? But it was so much stronger than normal? Did you practice it? Are you just naturally that good? Oh! My name's Izuku Midoriya by the way. Nice to meet you. But about-" He paused as he looked at the perturbed expression on the teens face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The purple haired student in front of the over-excited Midoriya slowly straightened himself back out from where he had been leaning backwards and smoothed his expression out. His eyes once again returned to their mild glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to be a Jedi and nothing is going to stop me. Not people calling me a Sith and certainly not arrogant Pseudo-Jedi like you a- most of you.” He corrected himself, flicking his eyes to look at Midoriya ever so slightly before looking back at the rest of the 1-A students in the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku gave the teen a blank look and cocked his head to the side, having the strange feeling of half-knowing what Shinsou was talking about, and half-not being able to understand due to the drastic personality differences between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you to call us arrogant!?” An apparition that popped out of Tokoyami’s shoulder crowed angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an apparition that all the 1-A students had seen earlier during the examinations. A seeming sentient shadow created from pure Force that was a swirling, chaotic mixture of black and purple with glowing yellow eyes and a head that mirrored Tokoyami’s own bird head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all. Thinking that you’ve secured your spots. But just remember. If you slack off, for even a second. <em>I’m coming for you.</em>” He muttered darkly, a pulse of power passing through the classroom and making even the pink haired girl look up and pay attention to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet down students!” In an instant the dark aura coming from the purple haired teen was flipped on its head and such an overwhelming sense of Light Side filled all the teens that their heads snapped over to him before every student in seats was suddenly flung into random spare seats in the mostly empty classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the classroom was the small creature that was the Principal of UA. A brown cloak draped over his form and a small lightsaber hilt to fit his size hanging from his hip, the opposing aura coming from him with seemingly no difficulty. With a small sound he hopped up onto the podium and faced the class of seven students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After all. You should be sticking together. People like yourselves are extraordinarily rare and so many students in one year and one school is unprecedented” Nezu chittered happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mr Nezu, sir. What do you mean by ‘people like you’?” Izuku asked with a hand raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Midoriya Izuku! And of course I'll clarify. All of you are people with one of two things. Balanced or high dark side affinities.” Basically the entire class tensed up and the teacher was met with multiple gazes that bore into him with more intensity than any press or government official ever had before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that it actually had any effect on the small rodent….chimera….<em>thing</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or traits deemed as traitorous or insidious by the majority, if not all of the populace. ” Shouji and the Pink haired girl seemed to pay special attention at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As some of you may know. My name is Nezu, the Principal here at UA. And you may be asking what this class is correct? Well quite frankly, it's anything you want it to be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh!?” All of the class looked at the principal in shock and confusion, even if most of them kept it mostly hidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Despite most of the teachers having some reserves in having most of you in the school, we all believe that to keep you on the straight and narrow, that you need a place to unwind and be with others that know your pain. Without others around who may be empathetic but ultimately causing more harm than good. So this class can be anything you want it to be!” Nezu said, spreading his arms out wide for a moment before clasping them behind his back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wish to talk, you can talk. If you want to train, you can train. If you want to complete work, you can and if you just want to grab your phone out and play on that until the lesson finishes, you’re also free to do that without repercussion. For this double period, every two days you can do whatever you like! Though you must show up to the class unless extreme circumstances are met.” He said, finishing in a lecturing sort of tone with one finger raised up and his eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I can just make babies for a whole lesson!?” The pink haired girl said getting everyone to whip their heads around to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Hatsume Mei! Powerloader told me about you. Yes if you wish you can make inventions during class time. Please just remember to keep the others in mind and if they don’t want you to invent, please be empathetic.” Nezu reminded her, getting a whine from the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? But then I won't be able to build more babiesss!” She whined, standing up and placing her hands on her desk while sliding her goggles up to show her bright yellow eyes with strange marks in them, similar to crosshairs, her sclera looking oddly shiny and just the slightest bit artificial under the right light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She calls her inventions ‘babies’..?" The purple haired teen muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As she does, now Shinsou if you could please release Monoma from your mind control ?” Nezu asked, giving the 1-A students the names of the last two students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He said, Monoma suddenly straightening out and looking back towards Shinsou and then towards Nezu as he pulled a tablet out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now students, let's go through attendance before we really begin with the lesson.” Nezu announced, waiting for them all to pay attention before going through it, allowing everyone to learn the names of everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After going through that, everyone pretty much split up to do whatever they wanted. Mei returned to tinkering with her rifle while Monoma worked on a sheet of what looked like schoolwork and Shinsou sat on his phone, leaning back and scrolling through something that none of the 1-A students were able to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said students had pretty much all huddled around Tokoyami’s desk in the back and were quietly chatting about the examinations that they had been doing earlier that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In terms of raw power Sato is definitely up the top.” Midoriya mumbled, flipping through the notebook in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True. Though Bakugou seemed particularly strong Force wise.” Shouto mumbled, getting nods from Tokoyami and Shouji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s always been like that,” Midoriya muttered before snapping his book shut, drawing the attention of all of them “So, I’ve trained with Shouto before but I’m fascinated to see how your styles differ.” He said while giving a large, bright as the sun smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never noted a lightsaber similar to yours. I would be happy to spar with you.” Shouji spoke as he stood up, towering over every single person in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be-“ In an instant three lightsabers were hovering centimeters from the Principals head as he stood on Tokoyami’s desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah! Principal Nezu!” Izuku yelped in surprise, bringing his lightsaber blade back in and clipping his hilt on his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Midoriya Izuku!” Nezu gleefully exclaims in response to his yelp before turning back “But as I was saying before, that would be incredibly interesting. But I'm particularly interested in you Shouji.” The cyborg blinked and tilted his head ever so slightly “Oh yes, a person with modifications like yours are incredibly rare in even the least besiege of countries, let alone Japan. And added onto that are your multiple arms, even if most aren’t used in combat save for one or two moves. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Thank you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome! Now before your test match with Midoriya might I ask a test spar with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose. Do you mind Midoriya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. Really. It's fine. I'm actually pretty interested in Principal Nezu’s style.” Midoriya said, his fingers already twitching and itching for his notebook and pen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That settles it then!” Nezu cheered, most of the class now watching them by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopping off Tokoyami’s desk, the Principal walked to a set of metallic doors at the back of the classroom and brought his phone out, swiping it past a panel to the right of the doors. A beep going out through the room as the doors opened up to show a large, flat, training area attached to the classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this classroom..?” Shinsou muttered under his breath despite himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is usually a third year classroom Shinsou. This is one of the heroics classrooms which is why there's a gym attached.” Nezu announced to both answer his rhetorical question and inform the rest of the class as well as he walked in, followed eventually by the rest of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping out into the main field, Nezu kept going before turning around and pulling his small hilt into his hand but not turning it on, merely smiling up at Shouji as the teen stared down at him with a narrowed gaze while pulling out both of his lightsabers as well. Only two of his arms were pulled out, the other four wrapped around his abdomen almost protectively as he stood hunched over. The two arms that he did have out holding his lightsabers and held out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Todoroki, if you would be kind enough to referee?” Nezu asked, never taking his eyes off Shouji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Shouto muttered while walking to be standing between them but further away so he wouldn’t get caught in the initial skirmish “Begin.” He swung his hand down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground cracked as Shouji launched himself forward, all three lightsabers igniting milliseconds before impact. With a small gust of wind Nezu was trapped under the much larger form of the student who pushed down against his green lightsaber with his own pale yellow blades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your strength is magnificent! There have been very few students in recent memory who have managed to push me this far.” Nezu said with very little modicum of strain in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a burst of speed the chimera leapt back, keeping his lightsaber up to stop Shouji’s from coming down and hitting him while he leapt back. The moment his body left Shouji’s range he lowered his lightsaber while pushing off with his small legs, launching his body up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Principal’s body went up and over, beginning to flip over Shouji’s body with an impressive display of force ability, though at the speed that he was moving Shouji was able to follow him up with his left arm while his right arm began to swing around to hit the Principal when he would begin to fall down from his flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his body spun, Nezu struck out at Shouji’s head, his lightsaber skidding off Shouji’s own before he twisted his grip to push roughly against Shouji’s left lightsaber to turn his front flip spin into a rapid backflip spin as he began falling, sending Shouji’s left arm up and in no place to adequately move for a second or two. Green met pale yellow once again as the rapidly spinning rodent clashed his blade against the cyborg students, deflecting his attack that was meant to get Nezu during what would usually be an opportune moment during a flip. Pushing off the second attack he once again pushed Shouji’s arm away from his body, now giving Nezu the perfect moment to attack as he moved towards Shouji’s back while the teen spun on the spot to better defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he went to attack, Shouji struck out fast as lightning. One of his folded arms flinging itself out and backhanding Nezu away, or at least it was meant to. Letting one hand go of his lightsaber the rodent gripped Shouji’s hand when it got close enough and used his grip to somersault himself a few meters away, landing and smiling widely at Shouji. Beginning to clap after sheathing his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well done Shouji. Your battle instincts are particularly honed and for non-military grade prosthetics they’re remarkably high-quality. I just couldn’t bring myself to damage them” Nezu said, and while he was complimenting him, neither Shouji nor everyone watching missed the hidden meaning behind his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>You did well. But I was far from giving it my all.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliment, and I’ll keep that in mind.” Shouji responded while switching his lightsabers off and wrapping his third arm around his torso once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep what in mind? I was merely congratulating you.” Nezu said, playing dumb as he began walking over to the sidelines, seeing Midoriya frantically writing down notes even though the clash only lasted a scant few seconds at a maximum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust you got a fair amount of information from that short showing, Midoriya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Uhhh, of course! Your fighting style seems to be Ataru but it's incredibly refined! I couldn’t see any openings in your form!” Midoriya said excitedly, looking up at Nezu even as his fingers continued to write notes on their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would hope so! I trained for many years after all, now I believe that you and Shouji were going to have a fight?” The Principal reminded him with amusement dancing through his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Right! Sorry Shouji!” Izuku placed his notebook next to Tokoyami and vaulted over the small, roughly 0.8m high wall around the middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly jogging over to stand where Nezu had been, he turned to face Shouji who had taken a couple steps back and was once again sliding into his opening combat stance as Izuku began to do the same. Before they could even ignite their lightsabers however, another interruption paused them in their tracks. This time in the form of Monoma as he vaulted over the wall himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! You cocky 1-A’s don’t believe that you can just hog all the spotlight do you!?” Both Izuku and Shouji cocked their heads to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We weren’t hogging the spotlight…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you could have joined the conversation at any time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet! I won't listen to your useless blabbering, ” Monoma dismissed them flippantly “But unlike Principal Nezu im not interested in you Cyborg, I'm more interested in you,” Monoma said, now standing between the two and pointing at Izuku who blinked blankly and questionably pointed at himself “You got one of the highest point totals in the entire entrance exam. And by beating you, I'm going to prove that you 1-A snobs aren’t so powerful and that 1-B is undeniably the stronger class!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re missing a few screws aren’t you?” Todoroki stated blandly from the sidelines, getting Monoma to make a choking sort of sound while flinching and shooting a slight glare over at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, I wouldn’t mind sparring with you I suppose. It doesn’t really show that one class is better though. Just that-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Stoptalkingandfight!</em>” Monoma screeched, obviously not enjoying the holes being poked in his argument as he grabbed the curved lightsaber hilt from his hip and ignited the purple blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While there were many things that caught Izuku’s interest. From the semi-famous (depending on the country) curved hilt to the refined Makashi pose he took with one hand behind his back. Though the most interesting thing for him was the shade of Monoma’s lightsaber, while still purple, the shade was a bit more red, looking more like purplish-wine than the dark, deep, purple that made up Izuku’s own blade as he ignited it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judging by that blade you intend to try and use Makashi against me? I knew that your arrogance would dull your intelligence but I’m a master at Makashi. So trying to use it aga-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Begin the fight!” Nezu cheered while throwing a pawed hand in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monoma yelped and jerked slightly before inhaling and fixing his composure and posture before rushing forward with his left arm behind his back and his right arm held backwards with his lightsaber as he sprinted forward. His pupils turning into pinpricks as he got closer and closer, Izuku narrowing his eyes as he held his blade diagonally across his body with both hands on the hilt. About a meter from Izuku the blonde student stopped running and skidded along the ground, his wrist twisting and his arm cocking back before springing into a thrust with his lightsaber as he twisted his body to give the thrust extra momentum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting his lightsaber to the side to deflect the lightsaber off his own, Izuku could feel Monoma’s blade grind along his own before a hand latched around his face. His green eyes widening as he felt Monoma use his Force ability to invade his body with the Force, every bone, every muscle, every cell. It molded itself to his body and seemed to be trying to replicate the way that the Force flowed through his own body. Falling backwards and rolling with his momentum he brought his legs in and placed his feet on Monoma’s stomach before launching him back and continuing his roll back onto his feet before turning around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeming to be distracted for some reason Monoma hit the ground and rolled for a few seconds before coming back up and shaking his head before grinning deviously at Midoriya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now things will be a bit different.” He mumbled with a grin, Izuku getting back into his stance as Monoma launched forward once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though unlike the first time, something seemed different about his gait and stance this time, something which Izuku had a bit of trouble pinning down but Todoroki noticed immediately. When Monoma got close and went for an attack his stance suddenly changed back to his Makashi stance from before which Izuku deflected with a spin that knocked Monoma’s blade away. Stepping into Monoma’s personal space he came up with an elbow which disorientated the teen much like the Commando Droid from earlier that day before changing it up. Grabbing the bottom of his hilt with his left hand, a noticeable pulse of Dark Side Force left the teen as he swung straight down with a double handed strike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his eyes widening Monoma drew his arms in to defend himself, holding his curved hilt with two hands. Which would be his downfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See the curved hilted lightsaber was not a lightsaber built for static blocks or pure defense. Nor was it built for a double handed grip. But when you had both the reflexes that you yourself had built over years and the reflexes which were just as strong from someone <em>else</em> who had been built over nearly a year; things got ever so slightly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purple met purple and Monoma buckled almost instantly. His hilt slipping out of his hands and his arms bending at the same time. Both Izuku and Monoma freezing in place, Monoma’s wine red-ish, purple blade also freezing in place a mere few centimeters from Monoma’s cheek as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Midoriya Izuku wins!” Nezu said cheerfully as he walked over while using the force to separate the two of them and move Monoma’s lightsaber away and let it drop harmlessly to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking between them and letting go of his grip on them with the Force he turned very specifically to Monoma with a certain edge in his beady eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, Monoma, have you <em>finally</em> learnt a lesson about your force ability?” He asked pointedly as Monoma made a slight choking sound before sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Principal Nezu...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! Now I believe that’s enough sparring for today! You’re still welcome to, of course, but I suggest we wait until tomorrow, hm?” He suggested while looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The next day, 1-A Jedi Fundamentals Class</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Who do you reckon the teacher for the class is gonna be?” Kirishima asked Bakugou, the class having moved to sit in the quickly forming ‘groups’ since no teacher was around to start the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grrr, it better be someone fucken good.” Bakugou scowled, refusing to even look at Kirishima as he crossed his arms at his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost like clockwork the sliding door was thrown open with a loud bang, causing many in the class to jump and whirl around to the door in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>I am here! Coming through the door like a regular person!</strong>” All Might laughed, sliding into the room in a ridiculous pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody comes into a room like that though…” Todoroki muttered under his breath, getting a snicker from Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Now students! I'm sure you must all be curious about what this lesson will entail and why I am your teacher, correct?</strong>” Various nods and murmurs of agreement were chorused throughout the classroom “<strong>Haha! Of course you are! You’ll all become great Jedi yet! But to truly be a Jedi you all still have much to learn, and much to receive! Now students! If you could all go get changed into your Jedi robes and meet me at Training Ground T-1, we can begin today's lesson!</strong>” He instructed, quickly leaving while everyone rushed out of the class to go get changed into their Jedi robes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Training Ground T-1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku walked out clad in his Jedi robes once again, looking over at the whites, browns and beiges around him then towards the three other black and dark brown uniforms. Then towards the towering form of All Might wearing the same uniform as the majority of his class but with slightly brighter colours to signify his position as One for All, the Grandmaster of the Jedi order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Good to see you all made it quickly! And all in such-</strong>“ He seemed to notice the group of four wearing darker colours, and while he didn’t outwardly react his speech did stutter for a second “<strong>s-stylish clothing! Truly the Jedi uniform looks amazing on all of you! But if any of you have ever paid attention to the news you’ll know that threads aren’t all that makes up a Jedi! And among the factors that do make them up-</strong>“ Hearing the sound of jet engines the class looked up to see a veritable battalion of LAAT’s flying towards the grounds, two of which that seemed to be leading the pack decked out in the signature blue, red, white and yellow of All Might while the others were typical white and red. “<strong>Ah! And here they are now! For those of you, probably most of you, who have never had the pleasure of meeting them. Meet the All Troopers!</strong>” As he said that, one of the coloured ships floated high above them and four armored figures jumped out of the sides while all the other ships began to come down and land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four figures all tensed their legs and released controlled but powerful blasts of force out of their feet to rapidly slow their descent and land safely, rifles in hand and falling around All Might in a four point formation. Their helmets and armor reminiscent of Phase 2 Clone Trooper armor, not that anyone on Earth knew that. The whole class awed at the sight of the legendary Troopers in armour coloured similarly to the LAAT’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Just as I have the All Troopers, every other Jedi has a squad of Troopers under their command! And given the personality tests you took during the entrance exam and your performances during both the entrance exam and yesterday’s physical examination differing sized squads of Troopers from Japan’s very own Trooper Academy were chosen to become the squads that you will work with and trust your lives with for hopefully your whole career as a Jedi!</strong>” As he said this, the All Troopers from his second transport began to corral hundreds of generic, white coloured armor Troopers out of the other transports.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The generic Troopers were then separated into differing sized groups and stood together, most of them standing in satisfactory alert poses but some seemed to fidget and a few were slumped over or out of stance. Showing that while they had some training it clearly wasn’t very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>These are all students from our Trooper Academy that are the same age as you to better help establish bonds between you all!</strong>” After saying this he seemed to blank, pausing for a moment before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and rapidly reading to about ¾ down the page “<strong>And because of that you will all grow together, hopefully helping to push each other to even greater heights!</strong>” He finished off proudly even while one of the All Troopers behind him hung their head in shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Did he really have to bring out a script to say that?..</em>’ The Trooper thought morosely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following that, the students were split up and introduced to their squads of Troopers. Some were small, only containing three or four people, and some were large, containing up to ten right off the bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Today’s lesson is just for you and your squadron to meet and get to know each other, for the next lesson and onwards it will be actual lessons and training!</strong>” All Might called out, Force-enhancing his voice so that he was easily heard by everyone before seemingly just disappearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that anyone noticed how preoccupied they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was especially true for Izuku who was lead over to his squadron by an All Trooper, one of the last of his class to meet their squad. Said Squadron was filled with six Troopers who all seemed to be around his size, give or take a couple centimeters, except for one who was a good fifteen or so centimeters taller than the green haired Padawan. All of their armor reminiscent of Phase 1 Clone Trooper armor, once again, not that anyone on Earth knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi! My name's Izuku Midoriya, it’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Izuku said smiling, giving them all a wave before walking over one by one to offer them handshakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though the issue quickly came up when he discovered that for security purposes they were referred to by their Trooper number. His face twisted up at the knowledge and he held his chin between his thumb and pointer finger for a moment before he looked up and snapped his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about Nicknames! You guys gotta have them right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Er, not really. In the academy we all just used our actual names but now that we’re technically ‘active’ Cadets we can’t do that anymore. ” One of his Troopers spoke while shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Uhhh, well we can come up with nicknames now. Any of you guys have suggestions?” Izuku asked awkwardly, obviously a bit out of his depth himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, hey. How about Falcon for you?” One of the Troopers suggested, pointing at another one of them that was inspecting his rifle and jolted slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Falcon for me? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peregrine Falcon’s have outrageously good eyesight, and you’re the best marksman out of the six of us”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now.” The tallest one grumbled petulantly, getting a small chuckle out of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not my fault you can't aim for shit.” The newly dubbed Falcon teased while shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmm, hey. Then how about Rogue for you?” Falcon suggested, pointing towards the Trooper who had suggested his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess, because I’m the most stealth inclined?” He scoffed dramatically and moved his head to mimic the rolling of eyes underneath his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say that like you didn’t scare that poor girl half to death!” One of the other Troopers said accusingly while laughing and pointing at the newly dubbed Rogue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know she’d wake up at 3 in the morning and walk through the firing grounds!” Rogue complained, getting laughs out of all the Troopers and a giggle out of Izuku as he just watched the banter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about Demo for you big guy?” Another Trooper chuckled and slapped the arm armor for the tallest member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the name. I'll accept it as long as you are called fives” The teen snickered as the rest of the squad did as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fives?” Izuku piped up, getting them all to look over at him “What’s the story behind that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, during our first rifle practice-” Falcon began before Fives tackled him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cut it out you two” One of the last two unnamed Troopers said sternly but not angrily, walking over and pulling Fives off Falcon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Commander” Fives droned sarcastically, having not had a say in the matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful or we can all do suicides for an hour or two” The supposed Commander joked threateningly, all of the Troopers gulping and leaning away “But I’ve got a suggestion for you” He said pointing at the last unnamed Trooper other than himself “How about Cypher?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s a good suggestion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It definitely fits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Now we just need a name for you Commander.” Demo pointed out, getting a round of murmurs before a wave of deep thought seemed to pass over the group, Izuku joining in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too graphic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Commander?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not being called ‘Commander Commander’.” Everyone got a small chuckle out of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about Roku?” Izuku suggests with a finger raised up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roku? Why’s that?” The Commander asked while tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm...Oh jeez now you guys are gonna laugh at me” Izuku muttered while covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, General. We all explained our reasoning.” Fives snickered while looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me a General. I'm only a Padawan!” Izuku whined while waving his arms around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's now official your title is hereby General”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noooo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the powers invested in me as your Trooper Commander I make it so” Roku played along, making Izuku whine and crouch down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are mean.. .”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Falcon laughed and rubbed the back of his helmet “Sorry General, ” Izuku whined again “But where <em>did</em> the name Roku come from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well….there's six of you guys. And he was also the sixth one to get a nickname so….” There was a moment of silence before everyone except Izuku and Roku started laughing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if it's not very imaginative I think I can learn to like it.” Roku told Izuku who looked up and gave him a blinding pure smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Alright students! Lesson is up and school is finished for the day! Please get changed then have a nice trip home!</strong>” All Might yelled out before quickly leaving again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well. Looks like it's time to check out the new barracks” Demo groaned while cracking his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“New Barracks?” Midoriya asked, scrunching his eyebrows up in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, UA has dorms for all the squads with personal firing ranges and such. Since we’re your squad now we’ll be living there” Roku explained while holding his rifle over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? That’s pretty cool” Izuku said, a thought worming its way into his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, see ya tomorrow General!” Fives called out as they all began walking away, distracting Izuku from his thoughts as he whined out loud again and shook his arms around petulantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">That night, Midoriya Household.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Is something wrong Izuku? You look distracted..?” Izuku looked up, seeing his mother watching him worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing how quickly his mother, and somewhat by extension himself, could overthink a situation to illogical extremes he smiled at her and put his chopsticks down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just thinking about something, is all… Hey mum,” He continued after a moments silence “I’ve had an idea and I wanted to run it past you to see what you think and maybe get some criticism?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Sweetie, I'm always happy to help” She smiled lovingly and placed her own chopsticks down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Six hours later, UA Trooper Barracks</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door to their double story house that Midoriya’s troopers called their new Barracks. Outfitted with eleven bedrooms, only six of which were filled with items and people. The ‘backyard’ of the house was incredibly spacious and sporting sparring grounds, a small firing range and just a general open area for the Troopers to do whatever they liked which was the same for the basement of the barracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the left of Midoriya’s Trooper’s Barracks was a line of similar Barracks and to the right saw the same sight. This area being the Barracks for the First Years, and the Second Years and Third Years had their Barracks placed in other locations on campus. Also worth noting was that while all the Barracks were attached by a fence line the houses on one side didn’t attach and were soundproofed so that late night ongoings wouldn’t disturb too many Troopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at this time at night, 1am for those who were curious, many people weren’t still up. Midoriya’s Troopers only still being up because they were all night-owls that preferred to go to bed incredibly late and wake up similarly late. Also a few of them may or may not have insomnia. Groaning and standing up, Roku walked over to the door, still wearing his helmet as he opened the door and jerked back in surprise at the sight of Izuku standing at the door with a smile and holding a box while his mother unloaded boxes from a small but comfortable car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey so uh, hopefully you guys have room because im moving in!~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's one of my bigger ones and i struggled slightly with writers block halfway through but im happy with how it turned out and i hope you guys are as well. This world is special to me and all the ideas i have for later on always make me excited to write chapters for this story xP</p>
<p>On another note, how'd you guys enjoy both Izuku deciding to move in and also Fives? I thought i'd add him in as a fun little easter egg, even if its just a reference to the Clone Wars. The nicknames for all the other Troopers were also pretty difficult to come up with. Im open to and happily accepting names for troopers for other students. So all of you who want to send suggestions, go nuts!</p>
<p>Anyways, i hope you guys are all safe and healthy during this pandemic like i am (for the most part).</p>
<p>Adios!</p>
<p>Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3<br/>Donation sites name (for rent not for paygating stories or anything xP): https://www.patreon.com/PlasmaAssassin?fan_landing=true AND https://ko-fi.com/plasmaassassin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moving in and first training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku gets situated into the Troopers dorms and everyone begins training at UA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Sorry for the long-ish wait. But once i took a break from star wars stuff i forgot SO MUCH. So i had to re-teach myself a heap of stuff XD<br/>Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chap and that theres more to come xP</p>
<p>Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was silent as Roku stared at Izuku, and despite still wearing his helmet Izuku was almost certain that the other teen had a completely gobsmacked look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You. Want to move in?” He asked slowly, a distant ‘what’ being heard from further in the house and the sounds of multiple objects shuffling around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh, yep! I just thought, well….that if I’m supposed to be working with you guys for the rest of my career that this would be, like a good thing to do?” Izuku chuckled awkwardly, still holding the box as his mother reached further into the car to grab an item that seemed particularly stubborn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah the General really is here!” Falcon exclaimed, Inko making a surprised yelp from inside the car as Izuku’s ears burnt red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you not to call me General!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you are?~” Cypher chirped while raising a finger up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My baby boy’s a big strong Generalllll!” Inko teased him as she ran up and hugged him to her chest, easily ignoring his spluttered rebuttals as she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, Hello Mrs Midoriya?” Roku greeted awkwardly with a half-wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hello dear. I hope you don’t mind? Izuku was just so excited that I couldn’t say no”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfectly fine! The General is welcome to stay here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cypher!” Roku whirled around on his teammate, groaning as the rest of the team quickly spoke up in agreement with him “The General is welcome to stay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful! If you can just show us what room he can use we can begin moving his items in” Having finally pulled away from his mothers embrace, the green haired teen happily nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh we can help” Demo said as he shuffled past the mother-son duo towards the car and boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you don’t have to!” Izuku said quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah General, we want to” Falcon snickered, clapping him on the shoulder before walking past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku just sighed and let his head fall to smack his forehead into the box that he was currently carrying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well. We’ll certainly have a leg up on the teamwork exercises. Welcome to the barracks General” Roku snorted as he walked past to help grab a box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling despite his initial pouting at his new nickname he made his way into the building, being led to one of the fairly sizable, but empty, rooms that honestly made his own room seem a bit small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow. This room is almost as big as mine. I might just need to move in” Inko joked while looking around, getting a whine from her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaa-chan please donnnn’tttt!” She just giggled and hugged him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry sweetie. I would never want to embarrass my little General”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaan!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The next day, in Jedi class</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Uhhhh. You guys look…..energetic?” Izuku said awkwardly, complete with shaky thumbs up, as his squad tiredly walked over to the building that Izuku had moved over to once the lesson had begun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We met one of Aizawa’s Troopers…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sensei has Troopers?” Izuku asked, eyes wide and excited as he pulled a notebook out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah….All black armour and just <em>appeared</em>. Like out of nowhere. Said he’d been there for at least five minutes and that he was disappointed in us” Rogue mumbled, obviously not happy about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stealth special- AH!” Izuku yelped and jumped to the side, lightsaber ignited, as he noticed a figure in black armour standing beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..Acceptable.” The Trooper hummed while staring at Izuku, making the boy feel just the <em>slightest</em> bit inadequate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, thank you. Sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be watching over you and your squad during Jedi Training. What you do and how you do it is up to you, Jedi” Izuku gulped a bit at the flat, no nonsense tone the Trooper spoke in “But if I step in it stops. Immediately. Am I clear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Sir!” The six Troopers barked on instinct while Izuku just answered with a simple “Crystal, sir”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Trooper took a moment to look each of them over before walking around a corner and just flat out disappearing from the seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was intense…” Izuku muttered as he let out a shaky exhale and clipped his lightsaber to his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no kidding” Fives muttered while looking back at the corner for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So General. What’s the game plan?” Roku asked, easily ignoring Izuku’s complaints at the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, uh. Not sure? I wasn’t really expecting Aizawa-sensei to just….give us free reign”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I reckon, first order of business is getting you more confident, General” Falcon said nonchalantly, getting a round of chuckles from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Falcon. Don’t worry….Maybe just seeing how we do in combat? Like sparring and stuff?” He suggested with a small shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Not a bad idea” Demo muttered while rubbing the chin of his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From there the seven of them moved into the building and began to organize spars in three categories. Close-Quarters-Combat, Ranged, and all-out. The last one had all of them a bit nervous but they hoped that with 5 people watching, not including Aizawa’s Trooper, that nothing bad would happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. So who wants to fight the General in CQC first?” Roku asked the squad, looking between them all, waiting for a few moments before Fives cracked his neck with a groan and stepped forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok so the General and Fives. That okay with you, General?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no problems with it” Izuku muttered as he began to unclip his lightsaber before blinking and shrinking back as multiple protests instantly met him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Regular unarmed! No lightsabers!” Cypher exclaimed, waving his hands around as Izuku blushed in embarrassment for barely half a second before paling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry! I didn’t realize. Unarmed. Got it. What about force enhancement?” He asked curiously with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief humming from the Troopers as they looked between each other and made a few gestures for ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘maybe’ before Roku turned back and spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not for now. Having a forceless baseline is good for this” He nodded before sliding into a semi-decent stance across from Fives who had slid into his own stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready? Start!” Roku yelled while swiping his hand down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku tensed up as Fives rushed forward, launching a quick jab with his right hand as Fives got close but missing as the Trooper swayed to the right and launched two quick jabs of his own that struck the Padawan’s solar plexus and then the teen’s nose as he yelped in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a choked gasp Izuku tried to get some air back in his system as he stumbled back a few steps, clumsily manipulating the force to give him a bit of a speed boost as he launched a clumsy but rapid punch at Fives that managed to clip his side. Said punch throwing him off just enough that Izuku could stumble back a few more steps to avoid the fist that swung just wide of his face. A loud gasp being heard as Izuku could finally get some air back in his body, his fighting form dropping as he gasped for air; leaving him completely vulnerable to Fives’ follow up attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said attack came in the form of doing a backhand strike to his cheek followed by a leg sweep and then being pinned underneath the armoured opponent, Izuku breathing heavily as he tried to fully come to grips with what had just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You used the force at the end?” Roku asked his panting leader as Fives slowly got off him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I panicked….sorry. I know that it was supposed to be forceless” Izuku groaned while rolling over and sitting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw come on General that was a little slack don’t you think?” Falcon jeered teasingly from the sideline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was a bit distracted trying to not use the force to increase my abilities. Thanks” Izuku grumbled in annoyance “And Fives’ fighting style is <em>nasty</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In retrospect he probably wasn’t the best opponent to start with. He’s one of the best CQC Troopers in our battalion”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why thanks Commander” Fives chirped, practically <em>oozing</em> smugness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Troopers are taught to fight fast and ruthless. Fives seemed to have that last one in spades”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You immediately went for soft-spots and dazed him, you have no ground to stand on” Rogue pointed out, getting Fives to click his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh, damn. Just when I thought I was finally catching up to everyone else” Izuku muttered, staring at his hand as he clenched and unclenched it “Kacchan or Shouto probably could have held their ground….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General?” Cypher asked, a bit concerned about the sudden change in behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry guys. Just realizing that I’m not quite as strong as I thought”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there’s no need to go that far” Demo said, taking a step forward “You use lightsabers and the force to increase your abilities. Of course you won’t be the greatest without those”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if I lose access to those?” Izuku bit back, admittedly harsher than he intended to thanks to his self-loathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then that’s why we’re training. Now. We aren’t expecting you to be perfect, General, just expecting you to get better” Roku said while offering a hand to Izuku to help him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was silent for a few moments before Izuku snorted and grabbed the hand, flexing his own arm to help himself get up and wiping some dust off his robes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. My confidence is something I need to work on”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We noticed” The entire squad parroted at once, getting a pout from the teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“5 laps around the building!” He shouted petulantly, getting some laughs from the squad before Aizawa’s Trooper materialized seemingly out of the shadows themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Padawan gave you an order Troopers. Follow it” And then disappeared back into the shadows, the laughter dying in an instant as the six of them quickly filed out of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku blinked in shock before grabbing a piece of paper that floated out of the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Things can be lighthearted but get used to giving orders and getting your squad to follow. Any Jedi worth their salt needs to be able to give orders, if not lead, and those orders should be followed by their personal Troopers. Try to remember this in the future”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku read over the message more than a few times before the Troopers got back in, all with varying states of tiredness but nothing serious if the only slightly heavy breathing was any indication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not trusting himself to be able to speak properly he just handed the note to Roku, who read through it and passed it to Rogue, who read through it and handed it to Cypher. And so on until the entire squad had seen it and the note ended up back with Izuku who smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uhhhh, sorry about that. I wasn’t completely serious about the laps”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it could have been worse” Cypher said with a dismissive action “And the note’s right. You’ve got no reason to apologise”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah….sorry again. But are we…good to continue?” The Troopers nodded and they continued to go through CQC spars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, Izuku could do a bit better against Troopers that <em>weren’t</em> Fives and Roku. Doing the best against Falcon. But of course he still lost all of them. And the story was the same with ranged, firearm training. But he was even <em>more</em> outclassed in that department.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you keep hitting the bullseye!?” Izuku shouted as another one of his shots <em>barely</em> hit the outer ring of the target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno. I just line it up and pull the trigger” Falcon said with a shrug, taking another shot and clicking his tongue when the bolt hit the overlap between the bullseye and the innermost ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you definitely need practice General” Fives muttered as he watched Izuku curse at the target, missing yet another shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..Lots of practice” Rogue hummed in agreement, watching Izuku click the gun to full auto and just spray the target till the entire thing was scorched into a singular black circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Ow….” Fives groaned, lying flat on his back with the broken remains of a target lying on and around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps we should have chosen all-out training <em>before</em> firearm training” Rogue drawled slowly as he looked over at Demo being picked apart by Izuku, using a metal rod in lieu of his lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t say?” Cypher quipped as he tried to help Fives to his feet, only for the other Trooper to refuse to move from his spot in the rubble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Rogue said, looking at Cypher who just shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no. That’s the Commander”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Roku asked, looking over at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing!/Nothing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“General you hurt when you can go all out” Demo muttered, face down on the cafeteria table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to go that hard on you guys!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. It’s fine. It just means that we need to catch up. But seriously, ow”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok……But for everything that went…..<em>less</em> than well. At least it was informative” Izuku said, looking around and sighing in relief when all the Troopers agreed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Izuku. Mind if I sit here?” The green haired teen tilted his head back and smiled when he saw the familiar heterochromatic hair of his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouto! Of course. U-uh I mean if you guys don’t mind?” Izuku asked tilting his head back to his squad and seeing them already making room for Todoroki’s squad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you do during the lesson?” Shouto asked as he sat down next to Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did some spars and training. Getting a baseline you know?” Shouto hummed and nodded, sipping some of his soba noodles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We mostly went over more thorough introductions and our skill sets”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s a good idea! We sorta skipped over the introduction stuff today cause I moved in last night”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! You can move into the barracks with your Squad. I sorta showed up last night and moved in, they were a bit surprised”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was 1am General” Rogue said with a raised eyebrow as he placed a piece of pork into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a Generalllllll!” Izuku whined as he let his head meet the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll address that in a moment because <em>we will.</em> But you’re saying I can move into the Trooper Barracks? As in somewhere that isn’t my current house?” All the Troopers looked between each other worriedly at that specific wording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! It’s like a free ticket out of there” Izuku replied with a firm nod, taking another bite of his katsudon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki turned his head almost robotically towards his squad, boring into them with heterochromatic eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m moving in. I don’t care if I have to take the couch”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IZU!” Said teen’s eyes widened as he heard the excited shout and he managed to just barely stumble out of his seat before a blue blur tackled into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two of them rolled along the ground all 16 Troopers at the large table began to get out of their seats before pausing as they suddenly stopped, seeing a surprisingly undazed Izuku lying on the floor with a blue haired girl straddling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Nejire…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Izu! I can’t believe you wouldn’t spend time with me! You told me you got into UA and then just ignored me! Me! Your pretty senpai that helped train you!” Izuku opened his mouth to reply before seeing the genuine tears in the corner of her eyes and smiling softly as he sat up and hugged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Nejire. I just got so excited that I sorta forgot. I really did mean to. Promise”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….Good. Don’t forget again dummy” The girl murmured with a small pout before jumping to her feet and using the Force to bring Izuku back to his feet as well “But you got your Troopers! Eeeeeee! Introduce me! Introduceme introduceme introducemeintroducemeintroduceme! Oh nevermind! Hi I’m Nejire Hadou!” She said cheerfully as she began to rapidly flit around the table and shake all the Troopers hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General…..Is she missing a few screws?” Falcon asked quietly while leaning towards Izuku, getting a quiet snort from Todoroki and a sweatdrop from Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as Nejire turned towards them, Falcon got the idea that he hadn’t quite spoken quietly enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General!? They call you General, Izu? Woah! I’m so jealous! Guys! You gotta call me General now!” Izuku looked over and saw roughly about 8 cyan armoured Troopers walking over to them, all female.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look what you did you moron” One of them said to the other, slapping her over the head before turning to the table and bowing slightly “I apologise for our….leader. Seafoam decided it would be <em>funny</em> to give Nejire coffee”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh” And suddenly it all made sense to Izuku why the girl was hyper, well, more hyper than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey that’s rude! I barely even drank any of that coffee! I’m just excited cause I finally get to spend more time with Izu!” Nejire chirped as she hopped onto the seat next to Izuku, opposite Shouto, and giggled slightly while rocking side to side, lightly bumping the green haired teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wait. <em>You’re</em> Izuku? Izuku Midoriya?” The one that had apologized asked, pointing a finger at the teen and getting a slow nod in return “Oh my god. You’re the one that Nejire keeps-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhhgjh kg nano gnaongkano” Nejire spluttered out while waving her hands around before giggling innocently at Izuku’s confused look and holding her hands up in surrender “Cyan’s just messing with me. Hehe. She always does it when I get too hyper. Like….revenge. Yeah. Don’t listen to anything she says”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..General is she your girlfriend?” Demo asked with a blank face, getting blushes from both parties involved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no! We’re just friends and….N-Nejire is that blood?” He asked as he saw a trail of blood running out of her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god</em>. She really <em>does</em> have a crush on him” One of Nejire’s Troopers whispered to another before they quietly laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">That night, roughly 8pm</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“You can cook General?” Roku asked, not wearing his helmet tonight but still wearing his forearm guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh yeah! I love helping Kaa-chan out with dinner and other stuff. I wouldn’t say I’m the greatest but I’m definitely not bad at it” He smiled and grabbed a vegetable to slice up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roku opened his mouth to speak only to watch as Izuku’s hand blurred and a small gust of wind ruffled the Troopers hair. The vegetable now perfectly sliced in barely a couple of seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell? That was awesome, General!” Falcon cheered, his head poked around the corner to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh thanks! Me and-……..I’ve had a lot of practice” He gave a slightly strained smile, looking back down as he continued to chop and dice vegetables and meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile the squad all looked at each other with worried glances before looking back at Izuku as he had his back to them, putting ingredients on pans and in pots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A week later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So we’re doing joint training with General Todoroki’s squad today?” Roku asked as he made sure his armour was on properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still think he hasn’t forgiven you for getting his squad to call him ‘General’ by the way. But yes. We wanted to do like a capture the flag type exercise but apparently it’s too close to a combat exercise and we aren’t allowed to do them this early into the year” Izuku muttered, typing a message into his phone before putting it away in a pouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that Nejire?” Cypher asked and Izuku could feel a slight blush cover his cheeks at the other teen’s tone of voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was….She just wants to meet up at a training ground after school. Her and our other friends all have today off their work studies so they want to hang out”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. That’s actually pretty nice” Izuku chuckled at the Troopers surprised voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking over to the area of the city training grounds that Todoroki and his squad had ‘claimed’ for themselves they easily ignored the shouting, gunfire and explosions from various other parts of the city. Idly Izuku thinking about where everyone else had ‘claimed’ and why. Eventually coming to a parking lot next to an empty office building with Todoroki’s squad waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It took you a bit to get here. I thought you got caught in Bakugou’s radius”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kacchan’s area is around here?” Izuku asked while tilting his head slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. There tends to be a lot of flying debris from their training. Good practice for situational awareness though” Izuku just hummed, watching a cloud of dust rise above some of the buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Shouto. Want to join in with the Troopers? Or do some of our own sparring?” Izuku asked, unclipping his lightsaber and just twirling it in his grip without activating it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Lightsaber spar then join in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ok with that. Regular rules?” Shouto just nodded and the two teens moved away from the Troopers to avoid any collateral damage, getting into stances and activating both of their lightsabers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a twirl the two of them ran at each other, the glowing blades drawing some of the Troopers attention, Todoroki’s squad realizing that this was the first time they had ever seen the red half of his blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flash of light the two of them began to clash. Izuku ducking under a swipe to his head and twirling away from a downwards stab, spinning his lightsaber and deflecting a blow that was heading towards his back as he did. Facing Todoroki once more he lashed out with a series of quick jabs and slashes that the teen avoided thanks to his dual-bladed lightsaber. Constantly keeping it in motion to block the furious attacks and seamlessly begin a rapid combo of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki tilted his head to the side to avoid the jab that would have melted straight through his cheek and skull and brought his lightsaber around to knock Izuku’s <em>away</em> from his head. The dual-blade user following the movement to transition into a spin and ended up being knocked off balance by Izuku as he lashed a leg out to strike one of Todoroki’s ankles. The teen falling over and blinking in surprise as he saw the tip of Izuku’s blade hovering in front of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. You win Izuku. 53 – 84”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m catching up” Izuku quipped with a chuckle as he switched his lightsaber off and clipped it to his belt, wiping his forehead off with his arm as he breathed heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That ankle kick was new,” Shouto pointed out as he stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Oh yeah. I learnt it from Fives” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards his Trooper who had just headbutt one of Todoroki’s Trooper’s before dropping them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems about right. Well done though, I wasn’t expecting that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right! It’s such a left-field move for a Jedi which got me thinking about other moves I could learn or incorporate into my style and I found a few that I actually think you would enjoy and be able to do pretty well! Let me just grab my notebook and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Aaaand we’re back to normal</em>’ Shouto thought with a snort as he looked at the page of the notebook Izuku had just opened up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Class Training and Inexperience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class 1-A finally get's their first Jedi training as a class. It does not go well.</p>
<p>Who would have thought that All Might would be bad at teaching?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wassup!</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's actually been done for a WHILE now, but i wanted to try and stockpile chapters for this fanfic before i posted it. That really didn't go well. So here we are! Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two weeks after UA start, Jedi Training</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Welcome back to Jedi Training you Zygotes!</strong>” All Might cheered, his hands on his hips as he stood facing the class of 20, plus their Troopers further back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku felt his smile strain a little bit at the wording, a small bead of sweat trailing down his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Did he……really have to word it that way?</em>’ He thought to himself, seeing Shouto just giving the Grandmaster a confused, blank look from besides him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Today your Jedi training will be……Different!</strong>” All Might exclaimed, striking a small pose which made one of the All-Troopers in the corner want to die inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…All Might-sensei? Different how?” Uraraka asked with a hesitant raise of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>It’s quite simple Young Uraraka! Today will be…Combat classes!</strong>” The Jedi said again, giving the class an enthusiastic thumbs up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class was completely silent for a moment before they began to shout questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we teaming up?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Will you expel us like Aizawa-sensei?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How hard can we fuck ‘em up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t I look magnifique?~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>P-Please calm down Padawans I can’t understand you all at once….</strong>” All Might basically begged the class, holding his hands up in front of him and curling slightly as a bead of sweat trailed down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, right in front of the class and really not that subtly he pulled out a set of palm cards. Getting dry or disappointed looks from half of the Troopers and a few of the Jedi students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Today. What you will be doing is an exercise similar to Capture-the-Flag. The class will be split up into two teams and the Troopers will join the team of their….respective Padawans</strong>” All Might read off the card currently in his hand, pausing for a moment to move his thumb off the last few words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we choose the teams All Might-sensei?” Mina asked with a raised hand and a giddy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>No!</strong>” All Might cried happily while thrusting a fist in the air and getting a dejected whine from the girl in question “<strong>The teams will be chosen at random through drawing lots!......U-ummm</strong>” All Might muttered while looking around, realizing he had nothing to draw lots out of before a box brained him from out of the shadows and flipped to land in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class was silent, save for a few snickers from some of them desperately trying and failing not to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<strong>A-Ahem. Thank you All-Troopers! We will be drawing lots from this! Now hurry and grab your lots so that we can begin!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>He……Did he honestly forget to read the rest of the cards?</em>’ One of the All-Troopers thought to themselves, releasing how fucked All-Might was as an educator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ten minutes later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…..we’ve been given an entire mock city for completely open combat and not a single All-Trooper or Jedi in sight?” Jirou asked looking over her team, which included Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It…..I mean I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little excited but this could end really bad” Izuku muttered, holding his chin in some of his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww man! Why did I have to be on the team with only one girl! And it’s the flattest one too” Mineta whined, looking at Jirou who wrapped her arms around her and began to blush and scowl furiously before Mineta was blasted with a stun shot from one of his own Troopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am. And we-“ The Trooper gestured to the rest of his squad “-<em>Cannot</em> stress this enough. <em>So</em> sorry for him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-Boo-mffgghhhhh” Mineta began to shakily whine before Sero grabbed a roll of duct tape off his person and tapped the midgets mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally not manly dude. But does…Anyone have any ideas?” Kirishima asked, everyone in the group looking between each other for a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I….Kacchan is going to go for me first,” Izuku said after a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Right, sorry. Bakugou. We have a little….history”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> that he’s going to go for you first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm” Izuku seemed to get a bit more confident as he talked more “Because of my balanced affinities-“ He didn’t miss the two or three flinches from around the room “-He sees me coming to UA as a…..I actually don’t know. A personal attack against him? I’m not sure but he’s not happy about it and he’ll want me to know”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reckon you can take him?” Shouji asked, leaning against the wall besides Tokoyami with all six of his arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure how well trained his Troopers are. In a one-on-one fight I reckon I’ll tie with him more often than not. But he has more Troopers and possibly equal teamwork to me and my squad” Izuku mumbled to himself, luckily loud enough for the rest of his teammates to catch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go with you” Shouji offered, getting an appreciative smile from Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know anything else about the others in their team?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouto. He’s the one to look out for. He’ll only use one blade of his lightsaber but if pushed he’ll ignite the second one. He’s gotten <em>training</em> from Endeavour so he’s well versed in combat” Izuku informed their team before checking the time “Oh shi- We’ve only got two minutes left to hide the flag and spread out”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where should we hide it!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s going with who!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…What a mad banquet of Darkness”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“How do you believe we should <em>acquire</em> Bakugou’s attention?” Shouji asked as he, alongside Izuku and Tokoyami, led their Troops further into the city battleground that both teams had just been allowed into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea but…it may bring in more than just Bakugou” Izuku muttered, sharing a look with the other two Padawans who gave nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the small sound of shifting servos and joints, the largest of the three turned to his squad and silently gestured to all of them before gesturing up and then rotating his hand in the circle. Getting sharp nods in return from the 4 Troopers they all split up to head to separate buildings, each of them sporting at least one kind of prosthetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Troopers and I shall follow from the rooftops” Shouji said, making sure his communication device was active before rapidly scaling a building to their right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will stick to the shadows with my Troopers” Tokoyami informed Izuku before gesturing to his own three Troopers who all began to move to various side streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">This is Mechanical Hand. Can you all here me?</span>” Shouji’s voice sounded over their comm’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">I can hear you. Is everyone ready?</span>” Izuku asked, clenching and unclenching his right hand before sparks began to jump between his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">As ready as I can be for the devouring darkness that is Bakugou</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Touching.</span>” Roku snorted into their comm’s before the lightning around Izuku’s hand began to leap off his fingers and towards the ground and other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the smell of burning ozone and the sensation of static electricity filled the air, Izuku took one last moment to enjoy the silence before flinging his hand into the air and letting the built up power explode outwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a clap of thunder lightning shot into the sky. Some of it arcing off and jumping along the edges of buildings. But the main body of it striking the clouds above and spreading out like a spiderweb of voltage in the sky. Causing the connected clouds to darken ever so slightly, dimming the ambient light above the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A minute earlier, with Todoroki’s team</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Fuck off you Peppermint cunt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rude”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I could care less” Todoroki said evenly as he walked next to Bakugou as the blonde basically stomped down a random street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you even following me!? Fuck off leave me alone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are an unpredictable liability. The team needed someone to watch you that you couldn’t bully into submission”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck are you trying to say about me Scar-Face?” Bakugou growled, whirling around to glare into the cold, detached eyes of Todoroki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you’re a poor excuse of a Jedi and if the stories Izuku has told me are true. You’re no better than my father at best. And a Sith at worst”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DON’T YOU-“ Bakugou began to yell before the crack of thunder and darkening of clouds caught both of their attention, their Trooper teams similarly snapping their heads over in the same direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a display of power if I’ve ever seen one” Shouto drawled blankly before stumbling to the side as Bakugou utilized a force push to start launch-running in the direction of the lightning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEKUUUUUU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! Bakugou don’t run ahead!” One of the Padawan’s Troopers shouted out before their squad, along with Todoroki and his squad, took off after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Izuku</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the sound of cracking asphalt and high-pitched screams Izuku just sighed, lighting his lightsaber up and twirling it as he prepared to engage with his once best-friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">I have Bakugou in my sights</span>” One of Shouji’s troopers muttered into their comm’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Location?” Izuku muttered, warming himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">500 meters North North West of your position Midoriya</span>” The same Trooper replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">You gotta call him General, Optic!</span>” Falcon cried through the comm’s “<span class="u">And along Silver Avenue right?</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Yes, he’s coming down. Fire at the next intersection?</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">If possible aim for the intersection after that. My Squad is better set up for that area</span>” The leader of Tokoyami’s squad, Wraith, suggested to them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Roger that</span>” Falcon muttered, the most serious Izuku had ever heard him “<span class="u">Keep an eye on the intersection just in case, General</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a General”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Overruled General Midoriya</span>” Shouji chuckled, Izuku practically able to hear the teasing undertone in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Target in sight. Fire in ten?</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Correct. Safeties off</span>” Roku ordered, 12 affirmatives coming through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a few steps forward Izuku was able to look down the straight, the hum of his blade helping keep him calm as his green eyes met the furious red of Bakugou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>DEKU!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the word left his mouth the teen was lit up by stun-shot’s from nearly every direction and verticality. Igniting his lightsaber and force pushing the ground in front of him to avoid the initial barrage only for a blast to surge straight towards his chest from a building directly behind Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a growl Bakugou managed to swing his yellow blade around to deflect the blast, landing on the street and trying to launch forward once again only to have to rapidly deflect more stun blasts, losing more and more ground every second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deku you fucking rat! Gotta hide behind your shitty Troop- FUCK!” Bakugou growled as a blast finally got past his defense and hit the arm not wielding his blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Covering fire!” A hail of stun blasts came from an approaching squadron of Troopers, giving Bakugou some breathing room as both sides of Troopers began to move around like a colony of aggravated ants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Bakugou screamed as he clumsily launched himself at Izuku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen cut through the air with incredible speed but with one arm completely limp and numb his movements were janky and caused him to overcompensate which Izuku used to his advantage. Twirling around, using his lightsaber to stop Bakugou’s from striking him, and gripping Bakugou’s stunned wrist with his own free arm. The green haired teen continuing his spin to flip the spiky haired over his shoulder, some small part of him thrumming in vindictive joy as he heard Bakugou’s gasp as he was winded, however the rest of him was more focused on defending himself from the flying lightsaber blade that had seemingly come out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a swing of his arm the student knocked the blade back while leaping back, using a pulse of Force to knock the blade off its flight pattern. Watching Todoroki sprint down the street before stomping on the ground just short of Bakugou and springing up and over his winded teammate, one of his arms held out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a click of his tongue, Izuku gripped the pommel of his lightsaber with his free hand, watching Shouto’s lightsaber spin back through the air like a boomerang before landing perfectly in the teens hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…who does the slimy shit…think he is?” Bakugou growled, beginning to push himself up, just in time to see Todoroki’s blue blade and Midoriya’s purple blade collide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku growled as he buckled down from Todoroki’s strike, now stuck under Shouto as the other teen used his advantageous position to keep him pressed down and immobile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We outnumber you. You know that you can’t beat both of us Izuku” Shouto said in a monotone voice as he struggled against Izuku’s blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who ever said he didn’t have help?” Shouto felt his blood run cold at the semi-robotic voice that suddenly came from behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a thunderous crash he was launched to the side by a strong kick from Shouji who then ignited his two lightsabers and blocked a strike from Bakugou who was almost frothing at the mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me through to Deku you robotic-assed freak” He demanded, growling as he had to jump back to avoid getting chopped up thanks to the six-armed teens greater physical strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Izuku Midoriya. Continue on, I will handle Bakugou” Shouji announced, never looking away from his new opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I, Todoroki” Tokoyami announced right before making a three-point combination towards the bi-chromatic teen as a series of thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Ok. Be careful, Bakugou uses his blasts like concussive explosives and Todoroki likes to use his momentum or your own momentum against you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A swirling maelstrom of light and dark. How truly poetic my stoic opponent” <br/><br/>“Tch. Seems like I need to get through you first. Troopers! Target Izuku!” Todoroki called out as he turned off his red blade and twirled around a strike from his bird-headed enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’LL FUCKING MURD- GAH! Get out of my way!” Bakugou fired a powerful pulse of Force towards Shouji, the larger teen digging his robotic ‘talons’ into the bitumen and carving small trails into it as he was only pushed a meter or two back before unleashing a furious assault on Katsuki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small twitch of his finger Izuku shot off, knowing that he would have to be quick to get any sort of range on the majority of Todoroki’s soldiers. Already having to deflect three shots from some of them that had held back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Fives, Falcon! On the General!</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span class="u">Understood/On it!</span>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit shit shit” Izuku mumbled to himself, having to quickly dive into an alley to avoid another volley of stun shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bringing his free arm up he wiped some sweat away from his forehead and took a moment to <em>try</em> and level his breathing out a little bit. Jolting and stumbling to the side as movement in his peripheral and something touching his shoulder put him on high-alert. That panic was short-lived however as he noticed the hurried gestures of the two Troopers on a rooftop above him and the rope now lowered down to his chest height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly grabbing a hold of it he began to climb at the same time as the two soldiers pulled him up. Getting to the roof in record time as he took a cursory look around before switching his lightsaber off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok General. We got you” Fives muttered as Falcon rolled up the rope quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should keep moving, and please try <em>not</em> to leave us behind General?” Falcon said, taking a moment to joke with his superior before straightening himself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just….asking for trouble, let’s get going” With a shared nod between the three of them, they began to make their way across the rooftops, unaware of the squad of 6 Troopers that reached the opening to the alleyway a few moments later and upon not immediately seeing Izuku began to head through the gap between the buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five minutes later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Ready?” Izuku whispered to his two Troopers who nodded and levelled their rifles at their targets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With lightning crackling in his left hand and his lightsaber hilt in his right the Padawan launched out of the shadows towards Mina Ashido. The girl letting out a startled cry and firing some acid at him. The acid just allowing him to fire off the small amount of Force Lightning he had built up and used the conductivity of the acid to make sure that she <em>did</em> get shocked. A hail of stun shots firing out of the shadows of the alley that Midoriya had just come out of. Split second views of Fives and Falcon able to be seen and making them seem like demons sent from hell to personally deal with Mina’s Troopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only two of the five fell to the sudden fire but it didn’t matter much when faced with the sight of Izuku pinning Mina to the road with his lightsaber humming close to Mina’s head. Held far enough away that an accidental shake or jostle wouldn’t kill her. But close enough that they can’t just fire at him to keep Mina safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Ashido-san. I didn’t mean to be so rough….” Izuku muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl in question hissed in only slight pain “It’s fine but ow, I think you gave me a few scrapes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, sorry” He sheepishly muttered “Troopers. Stand down or your….Jedi? Will be eliminated” The three of them looked between each other, not sure what to do in this situation “Ashido-san please surrender. I don’t think there’s any Jedi or experienced Troopers around….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl in question paled as she seemed to realise that herself before shivering in fear slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I surrender” Taking a moment Izuku nodded and got off. Turning his blade off and wrapping a small band around her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That should let my team know that you’re eliminated” He told her helpfully, getting a small grin from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks dude. And thanks for being careful. I didn’t even realize that it was sorta just….<em>us.</em> In here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah….S-stay safe Ashido-san. Fives, Falcon. Lets uh, lets keep going” The two troopers left the shadows and nodded before they all began moving further into enemy territory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile, With Momo</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Don’t swing that thing so closely you’ll actually hurt me!” Mineta cried out in fear as he desperately rolled along the ground, avoiding a swipe from a lightsaber that gouged into the bitumen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You came after me just to grope me” Momo muttered darkly as she spun the metal shaft of her light-staff around her body and used the added momentum to lash out with another furious assault that Mineta only avoided due to the form of Iida picking him up and dragging him along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile behind Momo were her troopers, seemingly frozen in place by a vaguely purple-ish aura, identical in colour to the aura around Mineta’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which had just faded away in his panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may be enemies in this simulation Mineta-san but that is highly inappropriate behaviour no matter the circumstances!” He admonished the teen as he finally came to a stop and dropped the midget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on you prude! You can’t tell me that you <em>wouldn’t</em> take that opportunity to feel those glorious orbs if it presented itself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Of course not! That’s only appropriate if you’re in a proper relationship and <em>no other</em> time Mineta-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well said” Momo growled as she swung her arm down, signalling her squad to unleash an all-out, veritable wall of stun-shots against the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But mainly Mineta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XXXxxxXXX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile, the bomb-site of Bakugou’s team</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is complete bullshit! Who the fuck thought that letting us do this without supervision was a good idea!?” Sero shouted as he crouched behind some rubble, the sound of gunfire drowning out nearly everything else in the immediate vicinity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M GONNA KICK ALL MIGHT IN THE FUCKING BALLS WHEN THIS IS OVER!” Kyoka shouted, covering her sensitive ears with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We gotta push through or this is never gonna end! Everyone on me!” Kirishima shouted, circulating the Force through his body which created a visible effect of his skin seeming to harden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield they weren’t doing much better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weeeeehhh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Let’s let Kaminari use his lightning’ we said! ‘He knows his limits’ we said!” Hagakure griped to herself as she tried to get some feeling back in her left leg unsuccessfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not worry! So long as I keep twinkling we shall get through this!” Aoyama said confidently, winking and standing up to strike a pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His stunned body hit the ground mere seconds later, next to his ex-teammates who were now down yet another teammate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was dumb, kero” Tsuyu pointed out dryly, her voice nearly lost completely over the blaster fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MAN POWERRRRR!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is tha- Kirishima is tanking the blaster fire!” Ojiro called out worriedly, watching the red haired teen struggling to push through it but using his Force Ability to continue pushing on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Focus fire on Kirishima!” Hagakure yelled out, whining in annoyance when her leg still failed to listen to her commands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s getting closer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong><span class="u">TEAM 1 WINS THE EXERCISE!</span>”</strong> All Might’s voice suddenly called out over the many, many speakers in the city. Ceasing all activity in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- who?” Mineta asked, only to get the cold shoulder from both of his classmates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile at the main battlefield everyone turned towards the building that Team 2 had been defending, seeing Izuku standing on the roof waving a flag around sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank. God.” Kirishima muttered, ending his Force Ability and instantly collapsing onto his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That suuuuucked!” Kyoka groaned, banging the back of her head against some rubble she rested against, a sentiment shared by <em>quite a lot</em> of class 1-A at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im not sure when the next one will come out. But i do plan for there to be more chapters. Regardless i cant wait to hear/see the feedback and i hope you all have a wonderful day!</p><p>Discord Link:<br/>discord.gg/ctMzhq3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>